The Companion Games
by DMCxWTF
Summary: Twenty-four tributes-all who have met the Doctor at least once. Forced to fight to the death. The last one alive gets the pleasure of running off with the Doctor as the Victor. Further from the arena, the Doctor is forced to watch his best friends kill each other-unable to help in anyway possible. The Companion Games. No characters from HG are present. All DW
1. Thirty Seconds

_Thirty-Five._

Twenty-four tributes stand upon metal slabs, staring at a dark blue cornucopia. From the mouth spilled out goodies that would help the tributes survive. Medicine, weapons, food, water, shelter—it was all there for the taking for whomever was brave enough to take it.

_Thirty-Four._

The stage was set in the middle of a green meadow. Brightly colored flowers dotted around the tributes, decorating their soon to come deaths. Gentle hills slipped down from the cornucopia, leading into one of four visible ways.

_Thirty-Three._

To the north, a city in ruins stood proud on the horizon. Skyscrapers reached to the skies, still letting trails of black smoke drift up into the skies. Buildings of all shapes and sizes hollowly waited for any tribute to seek refuge in what was once a happy city.

_Thirty-Two._

To the east, a cold and mountain filled biome rested. A dark ocean was barely visible from the start, stretching on and on until the sky and sea met together as one. The waves were gentle and careful with their moves, beckoning to give someone the somber send-off.

_Thirty-One._

To the south, a dark forest loomed over the horizon. Dark green leaves clung to the trees, meshing together until it was impossible to see the sky from beneath their branches. But the forest kept the secrets that the other biomes dared not.

_Thirty._

To the west, a bright red rocky desert waited in patience for a tribute. Cliffs and odd rocks decorated the terrain. From the shadows of caves, creatures scattered from shadow to shadow—ready for whomever was brave enough to find the treasure on the other side of the desert.

_Twenty-Nine._

They all knew the rules. Either you play, or a planet gets destroyed. If that wasn't enough, then the closest person to the tribute dies on the spot. Everyone had one thing in common—they all had been in touch with the Doctor.

_Twenty-Eight._

Rose Tyler stood on a metal platform, her eyes narrowed at the things in the middle. She was pulled out of her universe. Away from her human life and away from the adventure of marriage. She was taken from her bed, awoken by her Human Doctor start to shout about a pocket dimension. Then, there was a white light and Rose woke up in a hotel room in another dimension. From there, she was told she either played, or people died. It was simple.

_Twenty-Seven._

Adam Mitchell glanced about the meadow, his face twisted in a snarl. He could feel the metal in his head still. His life had been hell since he was ditched back at home. Every time someone snapped, he had to hide. He was forced to wear hats at all times, and his parents had disowned him for being a "freak". It was odd what hate and revenge could turn people into. His eyes glanced across the field to Toby Zed, a small recognizing smile stealing over.

_Twenty-Six._

Donna Nobel was a special case. She was trained away from the others, and kept just away from the other tributes. Even now, she was staring at the faces, her face twisted in confusion. She knew the rules. Either kill or be killed. But, that wasn't right. Who would do such a thing? Why did these people feel familiar? Why was it getting hotter?

_Twenty-Five._

Mickey Smith was torn between two people. To his right, his best friend was standing. After so long of her being trapped in the other dimension, it was spectacular to see her safe once more. But to the left, his wife was just down the row. Friends against family. Old love and new love. Which would he fight for?

_Twenty-Four._

Amelia Pond's eyes were wide. She kept glancing at Rory, begging for a way out. Begging him to do something about it. But he was as powerless as she was. The last time she saw the Doctor was when he came home for Christmas dinner. And the moment he left, her and Rory were whisked away to some god-awful pocket dimension. Why though?

_Twenty-Three._

Rory Williams was perhaps the least shocked of the tributes. He was calm and strong for what was happening. It didn't truly matter to him that he was killing people. He had killed people when waiting. He had done some terrible things over the 2,000 years. He had done it for Amy. He would do anything for Amy. Even kill an arena of twenty-one and then take his life after. He wouldn't be able to kill River unless she threatened Amy though. That was the one kill that he wouldn't bring himself to. But all in all, Rory was a warrior. He would protect Amy no matter what.

_Twenty-Two._

Sally Sparrow awkwardly stood on her platform, her face in a bit of confusion. She remembered Martha's face and that was it. She didn't know any of these people—but they were all older than she was. She was lost and confused—but she was brave. The idea of killing people was openly repulsive to her, and truthfully, she didn't think she could do it. She had no idea what would happen.

_Twenty-One._

Captain Jack Harkness looks sexy even when he's panicking. His fate was different from the rest. Each time he was put into a situation that would normally kill someone, he was taken away. The rules with him were much different. If he "died", he would be taken out of the arena and tortured during breaks for the viewer's entertainment. The idea made his stomach drop. He wouldn't die at all. He'd be tortured.

_Twenty._

Howie Spragg was three times more awkward that Sally Sparrow. He looked around the arena, muttering beneath his breath that this had to be some government experiment. The moment after the hotel, he thought he was dead. But no. There was a white and calming light—and then a terrible electricity—and then he woke up in some odd hospital where he was told he'd participate for his life.

_Nineteen._

Rita Karan was ready to run for the city. She had a strategy in her head. She would be alone and take off to the city where she would hopefully find medicine. From there, she could make alliances and maybe even find a way out of the arena. Either that, or help as many as she could.

_Eighteen._

Craig Owens did not deserve to be here. He had Alfie. He had Sophie. And yet, here he was. He knew what would happen though. He would die here in some crazy arena by the hands of one of these people. His eyes were burning with tears. He didn't get to say goodbye.

_Seventeen._

Astrid Peth was oddly confident for a girl who was supposed to be dead. A small smile held on her face. The last thing she remembered was her falling into a flaming pit. Then, she woke up. That meant she was special and she had a purpose to live. After this, she'd go find the Doctor and take up his offer to travel. They'd be together forever.

_Sixteen._

Vincent Van Gogh. Of all of the people to be in the arena, it was the one eared man who could hear colors. He stood on one of the metal slabs, looking around at the right and spinning colors of the field. He was telling himself that when he got home, he'd paint all of this. He didn't have much skill, but it was the hope in humanity that kept him hoping to go home.

_Fifteen._

River Song was just much more hesitant than her father. Her eyes skipped across the arena. As prepared as she was, she didn't want to kill any of them though. Would her father kill her? Her eyes shifted to Canton, flashing him a flirty wink of recognition.

_Fourteen._

Father Octavian had military strength. He had fought countless enemies. But his morals were screaming that it was wrong to kill the innocent. His hand fidgeted with his token of a small ceramic cross. God help them all.

_Thirteen._

Martha Jones set her jaw, her eyes focused on a bright green backpack on the field. She knew who she wanted to protect—Mickey. As much as she cared about the others, Mickey was the one she would save. She knew all of his tactics from UNIT. She wanted desperately to not have to kill anyone—but life was unfair.

_Twelve._

Toby Zed glanced across the arena at Adam, a wicked smirk taking over his face. Ever since the Impossible Planet, Toby had the inkling of blood-thirst. After being thrown into space by Rose Tyler, he awoke in a bed—ready to kill anything that moved. The games were fun for him. He would kill them all. Adam was the person here filled with most hate—they would make a great team.

_Eleven._

Christina de Souza was not made for this type of bullshit. She was a Class-A art thief. Not a murderer. Her eyes flashed across the people's faces, looking for whoever the strongest was. She had a plan. She would target one team and follow them. It would be easy to take from them. It was the only thing she could do. Across the meadow, a little blonde girl was smiling at her. Was she plotting to kill her?

_Ten._

Canton Delaware rolled his neck and cracked his knuckles. He had ideas of what he'd do. After all, he was a trained killer. There had to be some sort of weapon in the arena at least similar to a gun. He glanced over to River Song—the one person he had a team with—and gave her a slight nod with a smile. It was more of a debt to her than anything. But one he still would keep.

_Nine._

Abigail Pettigrew lived a good life. She had one day left and she was stolen from her shark carriage with her elderly love. Her eyes shifted over to the younger Kazran. It was when he was an innocent teenager. She was frozen during prep-week and instead, flashed images of training scenarios while unconscious. One day in the arena. One day to live. She was gone.

_Eight._

Kazran nodded his head slightly at the sight of it all. All of the training had lead to this. He hadn't excelled in anything. In fact, he was terrible with most weapons. He stole glances at Abigail, trying to smile and say that everything would be okay. But it wouldn't. It was such a lie.

_Seven._

Jenny knew who she wanted as a partner since the moment she stepped into the arena. Christina de Souza. She was charming and brave. That's who Jenny needed by her side. From across the meadow, Jenny shot her a smile, trying to give her the sign that she was a friend and not an enemy.

_Six._

Larry Nightengale stared at the cornucopia with a dazed look. He was totally lost and confused. None of this made sense. Why was Sally here? The one girl who made a cameo in the videos was there and looking quite vicious. But one day Larry took a nap and woke up in a world where he was told to kill people. At first he thought he was just really high—until he fell off of one of the training exercises. Then in became a bit more obvious that he was sober and that he was at risk of death.

_Five._

All the tributes stood in the circle, either poised to run forward or away. Most of them didn't want to kill. They were taught to be better people. But the urge to survive and keep loved ones safe outweighs the morality of saving someone. They would die or kill. Simple.

_Four._

From far away in a tiny white room, the Doctor sat before a large screen of the games. Tears already burned in his eyes. His closest friends were about to kill each other all because he knew them. This was all his fault. People he barely knew, and then his best friends—they were all going to die. All but one. And after they won, the Doctor was allowed to take them away and keep them safe. The prize was living and being with the Doctor. But after all of that, would he even forgive them? Could he? "_Let me go!" _He screamed. But no one was coming. No one ever came.

_Three._

Outside of the force-fields of the arena, a city stood in awe at the screens. It was a different planet in a future and more developed society. Monuments of fours stood across the cities of the pocket dimension's world. A place all made and designed by one brilliant lord. It took choosing and stealing from other universes—but that was okay. He didn't care about them.

_Two._

The Master stood at the head of the control center, one screen on the Doctor, and the other on the Games. A wicked smile formed across his lips. Time locks were a tricky things. Objects that weren't in there couldn't get in. People that were missing for the Time Wars were kicked out and instead set to a link between dimensions. Almost like purgatory but much more terrifying. So, the Master created the devilish plan. His slice of revenge in the worst way imaginable. The Doctor made the soldiers. The Master just put them against each other.

_One._

The Companion Games have begun.


	2. Toby and Adam

**Toby and Adam.**

The gong rang and hell unleashed. Bodies fly to the center, hands grabbing and picking up anything that they can. Some people dart away, going anyway that they could. Others were stunned for a moment, watching the people turn into animals. The once peaceful meadow was transformed into a bloodthirsty battle of survival.

Adam and Toby were the first two toward the center, running in as hard as each of them could. Toby rushed by the packs of food and water and instead went straight for the largest sword he could find. His hands coiled around the handle and a wicked smile turned upon his face. His eyes scanned across the meadow for the weakest one.

Vincent Van Gogh still stood on his platform, his mouth slacked open. He watched the people try to murder and thrash each other—but he couldn't do it. No not at all. He was a peaceful man of art, not a murderer. The bright greens soon seemed darker and more violent. He would paint them with black if he had the chance. But no, he would never have this sort of chance.

Toby didn't waste time, he rushed forward and with a baseball swing—he took off a famous painter's head. The body stood straight for a moment before crumpling down into a heap. Blood gushed across the place that he never moved from painting the cold steel a bright crimson.

A cannon sounded across the skies. The first death.

Adam sat around the pile, his hands wrapped around a frail girl's throat. A twisted smile was plastered across his face as she squirmed. His knee was pinned on her chest, making sure she couldn't run away. Her hands grabbed and clawed at Adam's hands, but she was quickly failing.

She ran too close to the center trying to get a weapon and Adam had grabbed her. He knew the position for the thumbs to be to ensure death—he had learned a lot of things.

Her eyes glazed over as death soon came. The clawing of her hands soon went limp and the kicking ended soon. Adam slowly let his hands slip away form her neck with a triumphant smile. After so long of feeling so much pain, it was good to finally deal some out.

Adam stepped off of Astrid Peth's lifeless body as another cannon sounded off. Around him he could hear screaming and shouting. Some people were fighting. Off to the side, he could see a very shaken Larry Nightengale running away the body of Howie Spragg with a bloody dagger in his grasp. He could possibly make a good addition to the group. After all, he'd could convince the boy to help him kill Toby toward the end—and then turn around and kill him. Another cannon sounded out. He was already running into the trees though. Too far gone.

Toby turned around and then just like that, people had fled. They weren't stupid enough to stay around. The Doctor didn't take idiots with him.

"Grab the packs and weapons," Toby barked, turning around to Adam. "We're going to win."

**Shotty chapter. I just needed to start. PS – I HAVE NO IDEA WHO WILL WIN. I don't own Doctor Who or even the Hunger Games. Good luck and please send input of who you want to win.**


	3. Canton and River

_**Hello. Welcome to the before part where I explain a few things. First off, I don't own Doctor Who or the Hunger Games. I really do enjoy writing the Companion Games though. Secondly, I know that people all want certain others to win. But, you may never know who will win and who will die. If your favorite character is killed, I cannot be responsible for the sadness or anger. Thank you very much. **_

_**DEAD:**_

_**Howie Spragg.**_

_**Astrid Peth.**_

_**Vincent Van Gogh.**_

**The Doctor**

Is it possible for two hearts to feel so hollow? The Doctor stared at the screen, tears burning in his eyes. His mouth hung slightly open, too numb to find the will to close it. The camera was still spinning around the dead bodies. Howie had died but not so violently. He had gone in peace. He didn't deserve that. No one deserved that.

Vincent's severed head laid face-down in the bloody grass. His body hadn't moved from the platform. He didn't have a chance to begin with. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all.

Finally the camera went to Astrid's stiff body. Her eyes were still blankly staring into the screen. She wanted to see the stars. She wanted to go off and explore and both times she was killed. It wasn't fair. _It wasn't fair._

A voice came across the speakers in the little white room._ "Having fun, Doctor?"_

He shook his head slowly and glanced around the room for something. Something to get him out of this nightmare. "Master, let them go," he choked out. "You can have anything in the world. But not this. Anything but this."

The little white room burned in silence as the Master listened to the plea. _"Oh but, Doctor. I didn't do this. I wasn't the one that turned these people into warriors. All I did was put them against each other. This is all you."_

**Canton and River**

The moment the gong rang, Canton and River both took off for the center. Canton lunged for the closest thing he could, grabbing a black back-pack. To the right, he saw River grab a large bright green duffle-bag. A hand shot out, grabbing a fistful of her hair and jerking her backward. Kazran pulled her back to the ground, reaching for the bag in her hands.

River dropped the bag and reached up to his wrist. Her hands wrapped tightly around it and she bent quickly. A loud _"snap!"_ sounded out as the boy's forearm bent too far. His hand immediately fell from her hair as he let out a small scream. River snatched up the bag once more and instantly ran away. Killing this boy would serve no use to her. But maybe a small injury would remind him not to come around her things anymore.

River ducked and weaved around scattering people. They had no idea what to do. They didn't know if they'd live or not. They knew nothing. But, in the arena no one really knew anything. It was an act of kill all or be killed by all. Canton was making his way for the city already. It had been agreed that no matter what, the two would go north first and then plan around it from there after seeing the arena.

Three canons echoed across the skies. Instantly River's heart skipped to Amy and Rory. They couldn't die. No they weren't dead. They'd be safe no matter what. But the even slight possibility was terrifying. Would she kill them to save herself? No. Could she?

The run wasn't very far. It was a gradual shift from the green meadows to the hollow city. A few small houses started up first, and it kept growing and growing until the trees and greenery of the cornucopia was hidden away by buildings. Once tall and proud buildings had chunks missing from the sides. Windows were shattered across car-less roads, and in the distance, there was a dull drumming that echoed between the skyscrapers. The entire city was just pieced together by bits and pieces of the best of cities. Times Square stood just a few blocks away from the Eye of London—which was just a few sky scrapers away from the Eiffel Tower.

Canton and River were the first to seem to make it to the city. They kept running though. Between running with the Doctor and the FBI, there wasn't too much time to get out of shape. They didn't stop until they were in they were in the damaged Times Square.

Canton leaned against a street-sign, catching his breath while trying to scope out the area. River kept pacing. Nervousness crept up her spine at the thought of what could be hiding in each of these buildings. From what she had read of the Master, it could be anything from a five star feast, to buckets of rabid lemurs. There was no telling what could happen.

"Should we see what we can find inside one of these things?" River huffed out, gesturing around her.

Canton stood up straight, adjusting the bag on his back. "Let's get into one and see what we have with us." He started walking off toward one of the smaller shops, his eyes constantly looking out for any signs of movement. He wasn't nervous, or scared, or even worried anymore. He was on full on soldier mode. He wanted to go home, but at the same time he did have a debt to pay off to River at least. She did save his life. Besides, it was good to have a battle buddy sometimes.

River and Canton found themselves in a destroyed toy shop of all place. Broken dolls and cars scattered across the floors as though some crazed child had gone on a tantrum. A few severed dolls head stared at the couple as they crossed through into the action figure section.

Canton sat down on the dusty aisle, setting the bag down on the ground and tearing it open. "Alright there's… A bottle of water, a knife, one blanket, and a bag of banana chips," he muttered, rummaging around the bag.

River sat across from him with a small frown. They were decent things, but nothing to really make it a jackpot. "Alright," she said opening up the duffle bag and rummaging about. "I have, a bag of jerky, some sunglasses, a roll of bandages, and," a small smirk stole her face, "_this."_ She pulled out a large silver machete from the bag, holding it up for Canton to see.

He gave a small nod and before leaning back against the aisle of toys. "Great. A decent haul," he noted.

River slowly put the machete down to her side, her eyes turning back to Canton. "Do you think we could win this?"

Canton looked up to the ceiling, shrugging nonchalantly. He kept quiet about how wrong her sentence was. There was no _we _winning it. There was one of them dying and then one of them possibly being able to go home. Nothing more.

"I think that we're the most skilled people here," he sighed, giving her a half-smile. That much was true and it wasn't harming.

River picked up on the avoided question and nodded her head. "Yeah, I think you're right," she agreed. They sat in silence for the next few minutes. A part of Canton debated ever moving from the spot. He could sleep on teddy bears and find a candy aisle or something along those lines. But that meant River would either be stuck here with him and dead, or she would have to go off on her own. Both of which would leave him still in debt to her. And no matter what, he was going to pay her off. Even if it meant dying.

Especially if it meant dying.

_**Okay, so this Chapter took a bit to write. No, I don't ship Canton and River or any of the people I pair up (unless noted). So! It seems that Canton owes River a favor. They're in a toy shop and there are no deaths for this chapter! I hope you all have a nice day! Please keep commenting on who you all are rooting for! Thank you all for the support and the reviews and everything like that! Next chapter is coming soon!**_


	4. Mickey and Martha

_**Hello! I don't own Hunger Games or Doctor Who. I really don't have much to say other than thank you all so much for reading this and I really appreciate it. It means a lot that people favorite and like this and shit because it just makes my day. So, thank you all for even glancing at this story. Have a nice day!**_

_**DEAD (3/24):**_

_**Howie Spragg.**_

_**Astrid Peth.**_

_**Vincent Van Gogh.**_

**Mickey and Martha**

Branches crunched beneath our boots as Martha and Mickey rushed down the dark forest. They hadn't waited to see what the two could snatch up in the blood bath. It was an instant run. Mickey had chose Martha. In the end, he will always choose Martha. And if that means he would have to kill for her, then he would do so without question.

Mickey ran a few feet behind her, mocking her movements to a tee. Back in UNIT they did drills like this far too often. He knew what she was going to do next, often times before she did. Sometimes, she could just be so predictable. He knew her too well.

The couple ran down the forest, trees speeding by them and the blood bath getting farther and farther away in the distance. Cannons exploded and their cries rang through the trees. There was no going back. There was no going for food or weapons or anything.

Between the two of them, they knew a few things about surviving without anything. Martha had walked the world for a year with nothing. Mickey on the other hand learned how to scavenge for anything he could when he was fighting in the other universe.

Martha started to slow down, her eyes constantly shifting across the forest. Her eyes were constantly narrowed, waiting for any sign of trouble. Finally, she stopped against a tree, her shoulders pulled back. "Does it look like anyone followed us?" she said harshly, her eyes still searching.

Mickey glanced over his shoulder, listening for any signs of movement. Leaves rustled through the wind softly as the sweet smell of bark and dirt mingled with the emptiness. They were safe.

"There's no one."

Martha gave a curt nod and then glanced up at the sunlight through the trees. "We should keep heading south. Hopefully we can find a spring or something," she added, her jaw tightening.

Ever since the couple had been picked up from their newlywed flat in London, Martha had been serious and totally ready for whatever was thrown at her. The Master had already messed with her life too much—and she was ready for revenge. Well, and she was protecting something.

A lonesome hand strayed to her stomach. She had found out the day before they were abducted. She was going to take Mickey to a big dinner to tell him. But when they were taken away, she found it would be better not to tell him and not to think about it. There was a strong chance that they wouldn't make it.

There was a very large chance that Martha and the child would never make it out of there. But she could save Mickey first. She would rather save her husband first than save the fetus inside of her. He was there. Even if Martha made it without Mickey—she'd go home with the child and it would be fatherless forever. Martha _would_ hunt down the Master and she _would _kill him.

It had been a cold day in London—as many were. Martha had the day off and she had just found out about her new pregnancy. They were making enough money that they could move out of their flat and into one of the nicer London homes. They hadn't because they were doing well and had enough space for the two of them. But now Martha was looking through the internet for homes in the heart of London. She was already thinking of names. For a girl, she wanted to name her Sally—because her Mum always said it was a gorgeous name. For a boy, something along the lines of Andrew would fit perfectly.

There was a knock at the door, and Martha jumped up from the small couch in their flat. Her heart jumped in her chest. It was five o' clock and that meant that Mickey would be home and they'd go out on their date. Mickey had spent the past three days looking for a rogue alien in Cardiff and now he was coming home to her.

When Martha opened the door, there was a sharp pain in her upper arm as a needle punctured through her skin—and then there was white. When she woke up, she was alone in a hotel room, overlooking some luxurious city that she had never seen before. A young girl came inside and delivered Martha some clothes—but she didn't speak. No one would tell her what was happening until the Master came over a large television screen in her room.

"_Hello, Martha Smith. It is my pleasure to tell you that you will be competing in the Companion Games," _the Master said with a wicked smile. His hair was a dirty blonde still, but he looked clean and put together at least. He was sitting at some sort of desk with a large painting of Starry Night in the background._ "In these games," _he continued, "_you will be competing against several other acquaintances of the Doctor. Twenty-four of you will be put into an arena and you will fight to the death. You will know a lot of these people and you will still kill them. Am I clear?"_

Martha glared at the television and shook her head. "I'm not doing it!" She screamed at the screen, crossing her arms. "I don't care what you do to me, I am not killing them."

The Master's smile turned into a smirk as cunning delight filled his eyes. _"I was hoping you'd say something like that. If you choose to not fight, then we will take force against you. I will personally kill Mickey Smith __**and **__I will cut open your stomach to make sure that your child never sees the light of day."_ Martha's face dropped as the cold thought settled into her mind. Not that. Anything but that.

"_On top of that, I'll make sure to destroy a planet in the process. Then I'll keep you as my pet for the rest of your life. I'll remind you every single day that __**you **__killed your husband, your child, and an entire planet. But, you have the choice. Either fight for your freedom, or let your newfound family die. Goodbye, Mrs. Smith."_ She knew what she'd pick. And just like that, she was ready to kill anyone that stood in the way.

Mickey and Martha continued walking further south. They didn't really talk. They stayed silent, constantly watching for someone following them. They had no food, no weapons, and they were rather exposed.

They walked along for a good twenty minutes before something came along. A soft trickling replaced the whispering trees as a small river bank slowly came into view. Martha stopped dead in her tracks, reaching out and stopping Mickey with one hand. Her eyes narrowed a little as her ears hinted at something else. There was a slurping noise mixed in with the stream.

Mickey perked up his head, peeking around a tree and spotting someone at the edge of the bank. He was in the black outfit that they were all forced to wear—another tribute.

Mickey pushed away Martha's arm and slowly went toward the bank. The tribute was still drinking, too thirsty to notice that there was a predator around. Mickey slowly picked up one of the rocks along the edge of the river. He cupped it in his palm, his eyes set on the back of the man's head.

How could Mickey Smith kill a man? This wasn't like him, right? No. I'm sorry to inform you about the basic urges of survival. Mickey Smith has too much to lose. If he lets this tribute live, then he could come back and kill Martha. This was a step closer for her to get home. Nothing more and nothing less. He had killed aliens before—why was a human any different? Sometimes, people kill when they don't want to.

And sometimes, the innocent girl that stopped the Master himself, would stand by and watch as her husband went to murder an innocent man. Martha would not lift a finger and she didn't even feel bad. Not this time. Not when she was set on saving the man she loved.

Mickey Smith smashed the rock on the back of the man's head and he slumped forward. Red blood oozed from a gash in the back of his neck as he fell forward into the River. Mickey jumped onto his back, hitting his skull a few more times for good measure. After three more hits, Mickey stood up as a cannon sounded off. He was dead.

And little Alfie was fatherless.

_**DEAD (4/24):**_

_**Howie Spragg.**_

_**Astrid Peth.**_

_**Vincent Van Gogh.**_

_**Craig Owens.**_

_**Okay, on that cheery note… Yeah, Craig had to die. Alfie is now without a daddy and Sophie is a widow. But that happens out here in the Companion Games! Now I know a few people will be mad that Martha did nothing, but you really shouldn't be mad. She was doing it for her family and family comes first. Blood is thicker than water (too soon, Craig?). And if what the Master said disturbs you, then I'm also sorry (not really). He's a disturbed man. **_

_**Thank you all for your comments and favorite-ing and all of that great stuff! You're all the best. Keep leaving your comments for who you all want to win the Companion Games (and why if you'd like (that's optional))!**_

_**Again, thank you! **_

_**PS – So, there's this new thing called "Book Covers" for the FanFiction site. I suck with art in general. So if anyone gets bored and they'd like to make one, feel free to do so and I'll either use it or post links in the story. BUT you don't have to. At all. Okay, this has been a long sign-off. THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY.**_


	5. Rose

_**Hello! I don't own Hunger Games or Doctor Who. I really don't have much to say other than thank you all so much for reading this and I really appreciate it. It means a lot that people favorite and like this and shit because it just makes my day. So, thank you all for even glancing at this story. Have a nice day! **_

_**So, let's see what's been happening. Canton and River and in the city and a few people have called them the Careers. Makes sense and thank you all for the ideas! Adam and Toby went on the crazy kill during the bloodbath, and Larry Nightengale even killed poor Howie Spragg! Martha and Mickey are currently wandering around the forest. Martha has a baby in the tummy and Mickey doesn't know! Sadly, Mickey killed Craig which means that there is a little orphan Alfie out there. The Doctor is being forced to watch. I love the Doctor.**_

_**Again, I'm really having fun writing this. There are a lot of characters that I am so excited to write about. And then others I just have to plan to kill which is really depressing honestly. I feel a bit cynical though and sometimes, I will be actively trying to make people cry or something. I like being able to spark emotion.**_

_**DEAD (4/24):**_

_**Howie Spragg.**_

_**Astrid Peth.**_

_**Vincent Van Gogh.**_

_**Craig Owens.**_

**Rose Tyler**

There's a lot that Rose Tyler didn't know about the universe. She didn't know why she could only find one sock in the dryer. She didn't know why her new husband insisted that Little Debbie Cupcakes were better than Twinkies. And she didn't know exactly what she was doing.

From the moment that the platforms raised, Rose Tyler knew that she wanted to go home. If she was willing to kill for it she didn't know yet. Her mind searched for all the possible ways out of this situation and home without killing anyone. She could try to go to the edge of the arena, she could try to see if there was anything she could use in order to teleport or something. But there was nothing. There would never be anything.

When the gong rang out, Rose ran forward. She managed to grab a small knapsack as she started making her way east. She made a clean break for it, unlike three unfortunate souls. She kept running, holding the small navy knapsack in her hand. She didn't stop running. She didn't stop when her heart started to ache, or when her lungs were gasping for air, or even when her legs were hurting. How long had it been since she ran so hard?

Salty air clung to the wind as she neared the darkened ocean. Small mountains curled around the edges, making the rocky shores of the beach bottlenecked. There was one way in and one way out without having to climb over the mountains and that was the way that Rose Tyler was going.

Slowly, her sprint faded into a jog. As the cliff edges started to come closer and closer, the jog became just a walk. And then there she was. The water from the ocean sprang up to her worried face. The tainted air stung with salt and the cold bitter waves of the sea as the gentle crashing beckoned her down.

Off to the left, a very steep path clung to the edge of the cliff, leading down to the dark and gloomy beach. Rose tilted her head a little at the sight of it. Either go down, or head up for the mountains. At least with the beach beside her she would have the possibility of seeing who was coming down and having a chance to hide.

As Rose started the walk downward slope, still clinging the knapsack as tightly as he could. Her nails dug into the fabric on the side, threatening to puncture the side. Her eyes flickered around the rocky edges as she descended downward to the beach.

She missed her husband.

She missed her mom.

She missed her home.

They got married about three months ago and it was amazing. They decided to get married in a garden right at sunset. They had the reception beneath the stars. Rose eve got a father daughter dance. It was one of the best nights of her life. Toward the end of the night, her Doctor took her out away from the others and they say back and watched the stars.

Her Doctor leaned over, kissed her forehead and told her that he would always love her—no matter where he was, how far away, or how old they would grow together. Rose had never been more in love than she had been at that moment.

And now there she was, rocks crunching beneath her feet, holding some small thing that could possibly save her life—and realizing that she may never see her Doctor or any of them again. But Rose Tyler would play the game as innocently as she could get away with. What would he Doctor say if he saw her kill someone? That thought terrified her. He had shown her a better way of life, and she was still living it that way.

It was quite a conflict, actually. She was torn down the middle. She could attempt to fight to try and see her Doctor. Or she could just try and sit back and stay solely on the defensive range.

They had been laying in bed when it happened. Rose was laying on his chest and she was just on the brink of sleep. Her Doctor was petting her hair and she was listening to his single heart beat like her own personal lullaby. She was happy and she was in love.

The Doctor's hand froze in her hair for a moment and he stiffened. The thick smell of static filled their quaint little bedroom. His arms went around her as he pulled her closer to him protectively.

A blaring white light filled the room as the Doctor's shouts started. He jumped out of the bed, pulling her up with him. Everything was jumbled and bleeding in and out. She wasn't too sure what he was saying, but he looked quite terrified.Something reached out from the void and slipped around her waist. It was cold and metallic and had a syringe ready at the end of it.

The needle dug into her lower back and just like that, her legs gave out from beneath her. The metal arm grabbed around her waist and began to drag her backwards. She couldn't move anything. Her arms and legs were as useless as ever and her mouth disobeyed her words.

The Doctor jumped out, grabbing one of her limp arms and trying to pull it. Tears burned at his eyes. He was going to lose her again. She was leaving him once more. And this time he had no idea what was going to happen or where she was going.

With a hard tug, the machine pulled Rose away from her Doctor. The drugs worked their way into the system just as she was leaving their bedroom. The last thing she saw was her Doctor lunging once more after her, and falling to the ground. After that, there was only darkness.

It occurred to her that would be the last time she would ever see her husband again.

Rose Tyler was alone once again.

_**Short Chapter-ish. I just needed to give you guys the lay down with Rose. The next two chapters will take a while because they'll be my two favorites to write! Wish me luck! Anyway, I did make a book cover (which I'm a bit proud of) but if you want to send things in, I wouldn't object. Thank you all for your input! Thank you for reading! I hope the Companion Games are going well for you!**_

_**Please please please tell me who you'd like to see win! Thank you!**_


	6. Captain Jack and Sparrow

_**Hello! I don't own Hunger Games or Doctor Who. I really don't have much to say other than thank you all so much for reading this and I really appreciate it. It means a lot that people favorite and like this and shit because it just makes my day. So, thank you all for even glancing at this story. Have a nice day! **_

_**Teams So Far:**_

_**Canton and River – At the city**_

_**Mickey and Martha – Woods**_

_**Adam and Toby – Last Seen at Bloodbath**_

_**Rose – Beach All By Herself**_

_**DEAD (4/24):**_

_**Howie Spragg.**_

_**Astrid Peth.**_

_**Vincent Van Gogh.**_

_**Craig Owens.**_

_**Well, let's-a-go!**_

**Sally Sparrow**

The moment after he left, that was when she knew that I wanted that sort of life. She wanted to travel and see terrifying things. She wanted to run around with aliens and strange people and she wanted to go back into the magical phone box. But this was more than she thought she'd be getting myself into.

Two years after he left is when it happened. Sally Sparrow was sitting in the house that the angels had once been in. Her gaze was focused on the "DUCK NOW" signs as she tried to find ways to get back to the magical world with the Doctor.

She was actively trying to avoid people nowadays. They all seemed so dull and boring. _"Oh Mary Eliza got married!" "Jim from down the street just had a boy!" "Find me on Facebook!" "Oh you're looking better now!" "How are you and Larry?"_ A year after the Angels Incident, a group called UNIT came to talk to her about what had happened. But after that, there was nothing.

Larry and Sally were still friends—and just friends. There was never anything for them. There was no chance of love or anything along those lines. Just a mild friendship of one instance that nearly killed the both of them. Sally preferred it that way, actually. There was no chance for false love and she was actually happier on her own.

Sally sat in the house when a white light came in from the garden. There was only light and the smell of an old TV screen. She jumped up from the floor and bolted over to the window. Was it him? Was he back to save me from my ungodly dull life?

She couldn't see anything but the harsh light. But this instance wasn't just some natural phenomenon. It was something different. It had to be. Hell, it could have been just about anything and she would have taken that leap of faith. The girl needed to get out and just go Two years and she had never felt as free and awake as she had when I was dealing with the angels.

So, the poor girl ran out of the house and straight into the light. Something metal slipped around her waist just as she hit the brink of the light. It knocked the wind out of me and then stabbed me in my shoulder.

When she woke up, she was in a the chair of a hotel room. Sally shakily stood up from the chair and then crossed over to a small window and peeked through. A large city stretched over the horizon and through the streets below her. People wore odd clothing that looked more like they rolled in glue and then in some paint. If she wasn't so frightened, she would have been amused.

"_Ms. Sally Sparrow," _a voice came from a large television screen mounted on the wall. She spun around and there on the screen was a sort of familiar face. She couldn't quite remember why she knew him, but I felt like it should have been important. He had a smile on and this insane look in his eyes. It was thrilling.

"_It is my pleasure to tell you that you will be competing in the Companion Games," _the man said merrily. _"In these games," _he continued, "_you will be competing against several other acquaintances of the Doctor. Twenty-four of you will be put into an arena and you will fight to the death. You will know a lot of these people and you will still kill them. Am I clear?"_

"Wait!" Sally shouted, her heart jumping into her chest. "The Doctor is here?"

The man's smile wavered for a moment as he thought about the question. _"In time, Ms. Sparrow. Now let me warn you, if you choose not to kill these people, I will personally go back to Earth and kill your family. I will see to it that a planet is destroyed in your name, and then I will kill the people that you refused to. And I will do it slowly and painfully. So take into consideration your 'mercy."_

She thought it over. Twenty-four people. All trying to kill each other. All of them would be wanting to kill me most likely. But the Doctor was here. He'd save us all. She had total faith in that already. He was a hero.

"What do I get if I win?" She asked, crossing my arms.

His smile grew. _"You get to live and go run away with the Doctor. Goodbye, Ms. Swan."_

The TV clicked off and the smile finally came to my lips. She sat down on the bed and started to kick my feet gently. The Doctor would come down and save us all. She was sure of it. She would come and tell us all that it was okay and no one would die. Then Sally would tell him that I'd like to travel with him, and they'd be off. Or that's how Sally pictured it.

She was so sure of everything.

But then after a "Prep Week" she now found myself creeping along in a forest with a small bag that had been snatched just at the start of the games. Her legs and arms were shaking. When the gong ran out, she ran right to the bag her eyes had been on. This blonde girl did the same too. But someone grabbed her and pulled her away. She managed to get away, but the unmistakable sound of her choking as she was strangled to death was still prominent.

Four people were dead already. _Dead._ Not coming back, not just faking it for an act. They were just gone and dead.

Sally shakily kept walking, holding the small neon green bag in her hand. Trees loomed over her, shading her from the hot sun that poured down. She had just started running after she heard the girl die. Sally didn't turn around to stop it. She didn't even think about it. She just knew I had to get out.

She stopped running after a while before searching through the bad. There was a hunting knife, duct tape, a ball of twine, and a very small bag of jerky. It was decent, except she had little to no idea how to use any of these things except for eat the jerky.

She kept trying to look through the trees for a magical blue box to fly down—but there was never anything. She could hear cameras subtly adjusting around her. She knew she was being filmed at least.

"Doctor," Sally softly said, as I stopped walking, "you're going to save us. I just know it. Please just come and save us, okay?" For a moment, there was a peaceful silence.

And then a cannon rang out as Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson's scream made its way across the forest.

Sally's heart sank down in her chest at the sound. She continued walking, her eyes fixed forward. This was the first time since she got there that she actual believed that she could die. It was a terrifying thought. Her hand went into her bag as she drew out the knife. An equally as terrifying thought came to mind—she'd have to kill someone.

A large _"crack!"_ echoed form the trees above her. Sally froze, holding her knife awkwardly out. In her chest, her heart began to thump wildly. Cameras subtly moved once more, settling on the girl.

"Holy hell, put down the knife or you're going to stab your eye out," a charming voice said from the right. Sally spun around to see a rather handsome older gentleman come out from the trees. His smile was bright and he had on a backpack, but his palms were facing her.

Sally pointed the knife at him, her jaw settling in. Actually killing him was something she didn't want to do. But maybe if she pretended like she could, then he'd be intimidated and run away or something like that.

He glanced at the knife and then back at her. "Hi. Captain Jack Harkness. And you are?"

Sally glared at him and muttered, "Sally Sparrow."

Jack set his hands slowly down by his side, still holding the charming air around him. "Well, Ms. Sparrow—I'm not going to kill you and you really don't know how to use a knife. So I guess we're at a draw."

Sally held the knife for a moment more, before slowly lowering it. She could still use it to stab if she got really lucky. He could have killed her earlier. How long had he been following her anyway?

Captain Jack took a few steps closer and asked, "Are you planning on trying to kill me?"

The girl took a step back, her hand tightening around the handle. "Are you planning the same thing?" She asked quickly.

The man shook his head and calmly said, "No not you. But if you want, I could show you how to use a knife while we walk and talk and hell—maybe even grab some dinner together while we try to survive." His smiled grew. "What do you say?"

Sally shifted uneasily from foot to foot, assessing the situation. The actual odds of her getting out of this place alive were little to none. Maybe with an ally she could make it just a little bit farther—but not much. Either way she saw it, the only way she would make it out would be if the Doctor came down to save her.

But now that seemed like a fairytale. And in this cruel reality the odds of a fairytale were not in her favor.

"Alright. Let's go."

_**Uneventful chapter. Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson is dead and there is a way she died that you shall see later. This chapter is a bit boring because most of it is a flashback. I just needed to let you all know the filling in the blanks for Sally Sparrow. And now she has a partner to travel with! **_

_**DEAD (5/24):**_

_**Howie Spragg.**_

_**Astrid Peth.**_

_**Vincent Van Gogh.**_

_**Craig Owens.**_

_**Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson**_

_**Thank you all for reading and everything like that. So you guys get two chapters in one day because I won't come back and re-edit so what's the point of keeping it from you? That just seems mean. The next one I'm also excited for (you'll see why)! WISH ME LUCK.**_

_**Thank you all for reading and your reviews and please keep saying who you'd like to see win! Thank you all!**_


	7. Jenny

_**I don't own the Hunger Games or Doctor Who. I just merely pet the characters side by side and make them fight to the death while the Doctor watches his friends die. Anyway, let's see… **_

_**Teams So Far:**_

_**Canton and River – At the city**_

_**Mickey and Martha – Woods**_

_**Adam and Toby – Last Seen at Bloodbath**_

_**Rose – Beach All By Herself**_

_**Jack and Sally – In the woods**_

_**DEAD (5/24):**_

_**Howie Spragg.**_

_**Astrid Peth.**_

_**Vincent Van Gogh.**_

_**Craig Owens.**_

_**Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson**_

**Jenny**

Ground pushing beneath her feet, wind rushing through her blonde hair, sunshine beating down on the few pieces of exposed skin, and a backpack slung across her shoulders. It was her natural setting. She had been born and raised to fight and be the perfect soldier. And the moment she saw the arena, she knew where she wanted to go. The place that others would try to avoid.

She started running for the west. The bright green meadow grass slowly died off and red and orange rocks took over instead and the soil turned to stone. A few trees still scattered across from the meadow until it reached the rocky ground. The ground drastically cut off, creating a large crack in the land. Branches of small crevices went off from the main canyon as it went on and became more twisted.

Jenny stood at the edge of the canyon, scoping out the terrain. She'd go down in the canyon and attempt to look for some shelter and water. Maybe if she was lucky she'd find some sort of animal to hunt. The scenery was almost pretty if it weren't for the fact she may die.

It had been five months since she saw her Dad. Five months since she had the Time Lord spark that brought her back to life. Five months of traveling and exploring and seeing fantastic places. She had just left a planet called "Klom"—and she hadn't been too fond of it to say in the least.

Jenny had found herself somewhere totally new. It was a planet where fish could fly in the air and people were always really cheerful. They were celebrating Christmas at the time—but everyone seemed like they were straight out of a story. In the middle of the ton, there was a bronze statue of a couple riding carriage through the air by the help of sharks. Beneath it simply said: _"A loving heart is the truest wisdom."_

Something stabbed itself into the side of her neck as she read the quote as analyzed what it meant to _her. _Pain shook through her body before a warmth pulsed through her veins. The world faded between blinding white lights and dark and a dark and brutal abyss. The statue was the last thing she recalled.

"I-I know you," a shaky whisper came from behind me. I whipped around and held my arms up in case there had to be some hand-to-hand combat.

Donna Noble stood behind her, empty handed and looking incredibly confused. Jenny's smile lit up as she flung myself out her, hugging the woman. "Donna! It's great to see you!" She giggled. Donna stiffened from beneath the embrace rather than returning it.

Jenny pulled back and then searched her face. She kept looking at Jenny, trying to find where she was from. "Donna," Jenny said again, raising her eyebrows, "it's me. Remember? I'm the Doctor's daughter! We fought together! I lived! Can you believe it? Isn't that great?" She was so oblivious to what happened.

Donna took step back, tilting her head to the side. For a moment, there was silence and then there was a tiny smile. "Jenny… Jenny!" She reached out, pulling the girl into another hug. "Yes! I remember you! How could I—" her face dropped and she stumbled backwards as it hit her.

Donna reached up to her head, holding it in her hands as she panicked. "W-What's happening?" Heat started in her skull. It felt like fire burning through the cells of her brain. He had locked them away. He had kept her safe. And then just like that, it was slipping away.

Jenny reached out, touching her shoulder, "We're in the Companion Games, Donna. People are trying to kill each other, remember? I'm not going to hurt you though."

Donna stared up at her as the memories washed back in a giant wave. The Doctor. They'd ran together. The Ood. Pompeii. Jenny. They were all there. And then what happened at the end. She was overloading.

Donna let out a scream as the pain began. Jenny jumped back, watching her in a terrified way. "Donna. Donna? What's happening?" Jenny screamed at her. Donna crumpled down to her knees, holding her head as tightly as she could.

"_Spaceman!_" Donna screeched. From miles far away, the Doctor was crying and screaming at the top of his lungs for her. For Jenny to not be around her. For them to stop what they were doing. For them to spare her. To spare the innocent Donna. But desperate cries fall on merciless ears.

Her eyes started to glaze over as death approached. An arrow flew out from behind one of the trees just as she started to go, piercing Donna through the throat. Blood squirted out from her neck but it was too late already. She slumped over and fell against the ground, a crimson pool seeping into her once fiery hair.

A cannon fired.

Jenny looked up and saw Adam holding a bow in his hands, and Toby behind him with a long machete. Toby gave a wicked smile to the girl and barked, "I guess screaming didn't hide your location very well! Maybe a parade would be more subtle!" He yelled.

Adam readied another arrow as Toby began to run forward with the blade ready.

She didn't waste any time. Jenny darted away from Donna's lifeless body and sprinted along the edge of the canyon, looking for something that would get her down a bit easily. And then she spotted it. A platform a good ten feet down and then there was another below that and another after that—creating a staggering effect that would let her hopefully down.

Jenny jumped off of the cliff, landing on the balls of her feet and rolling quickly. She got back to her feet, leaping down to the next one and then the next. Each time she landed a pain echoed from my shins and up into her body. From behind her, Toby and Adam were shouting at each other about how to get down and strategy.

She landed on the floor of the canyon and took off running as fast as she possibly could. An arrow whizzed through the air and scratched through the material and gashed her upper left arm as Adam got the best of his aim.

Pain shot through her as the warm and sticky blood oozed from her skin. Adrenaline kept most of the shock and pain at bay, but it didn't stop the blood from slowly soaking her sleeve. She leapt over rocks and twisted with the canyon walls as she ducked down a small pathway and away form the sight of the boys.

"You let her get away!" Toby hissed over to his companion as they watched the little blonde girl grow smaller into the distance. Going down there would mean that they'd have to stay farther from the Cornucopia—which was their main base for everything.

Adam let out a bitter sigh and muttered, "I got her arm. How well do you think she'd do with a handicap like that? She'll either bleed out, starve to death, or something else will get her. She's a sitting duck and wasting my arrows on her would be a waste." He sharply turned, heading back for camp.

Toby glared at the back of Adam's head, trying to hide the small smirk. So much hate in someone so young. It was a bit impressive to Adam. Killing him would be a challenge and a fun one at that. But until that day, he'd keep him around. It was always nice to have a pet.

Jenny kept running through the canyon. Her lungs were dried and burning from the hot air, and the blood had now began to successfully leave a trail behind her. After a long while of running, her legs were wobbling with each step. Her head was swimming from the pain that approached, and the blood was crusting around the cut.

Her run fell into a slow and wobbly walk as the pain truly set in. She tried to block it out more and more, but each time she tried, it came back with more ferocity. Finally, it was too much. Jenny staggered over to lean against a wall and tore open the bag around her shoulder with her good hand. Inside of the bag, there was an empty bottle, a small cloth, and a set of brass knuckles. Nothing useful for now.

She tilted her head back to the sun, wishing for a handful of things. For her ship, for hope, for help—and finally for death. Donna's death settled on her as the pain took over her arm. Donna Noble was dead. Jenny didn't know why, she had no idea what had happened to cause it. During Prep Week, Donna was put away from the others to train by herself. Even her interview on television was pre-taped and then added in.

One of the first people that she ever met as dead.

For a soldier, she was programmed not to cry. Not to mourn the dead and not to fear death. But as a person, she still had strong emotions just like her father. Donna Noble was not a soldier like Jenny was. She was compassion and fire and joy. And to have all of that just torn away was one of the scariest things in the world. Bad guys were supposed to die while the good guys saved the day. This wasn't right.

Tears streaked down Jenny's cheeks as she let the emotional pain join with the physical. It was the quiet crying that hurt the most. If she sobbed, she'd be heard. It wasn't like she was hiding though—it didn't matter.

Something cold and sharp pressed against the side of her neck as a harsh whisper sounded out, "Why were you staring at me?"

Jenny's red eyes flicked up to none other than the girl she had wanted since the start. Christina de Souza. Her eyes were narrowed down to the sobbing girl, waiting for the answer.

Jenny wanted to smile, tell her exactly why, and then just leave it at that. But not at that moment. Not after what just happened. "Because you're strong." Simple. True. Her score was a nine and during her interview she looked confident. It was what Jenny needed. "Why'd you follow me?"

Christina tilted her head to the side, smirking a bit. "I came to the canyon first for some cover and then I was going to go searching for people. I found someone already. Too bad it looks like everyone I find is either dead or dying."

Jenny looked down to the sleeve. It was drenched and her hand was red by now. She forced a small smile, trying to play it off. "You must be lucky then."

Christina pulled the knife back. The girl really couldn't attack. She was too hurt and if she did, hitting her in the arm would be simple enough to set her off balance. Besides, Christina was a Class-A art thief—not a murderer.

"Why are you crying then, Pixie?"

Pixie?

Jenny shrugged with her good arm and replied, "Someone died. Someone close."

Christina gave a tiny nod and started to think this all out. If she let Jenny with her, that would mean she'd have a partner with a bit of a downside, but then again she may be able to fight without the left arm. That and it'd prevent her from having to stalk other people independently. Maybe it was best. Besides, it'd be illogical to kill so early on. Not when the injured girl could leech off of her. She wasn't extremely threatening during Prep Week—other than the eight on the test. She seemed bubbly and happy and pretty too.

She held the knife tightly in one hand and then gestured quickly. "Follow me." Jenny slowly stood up, grabbing her bag and following the taller girl. The cave wasn't far away at all—a very short walk that Jenny had passed on the way in. The crack was only big enough for her to turn sideways and slip through—but once inside it was a complete change. A small stream trickled across the side of the cave and wet down the red and rocky walls. Cool and musty air hung thickly in the cave, bearing a protective barrier form the deathly heat outside. The room wide and circular and just big enough to fit for a handful of people.

"We'll clean that, Pixie," Christina muttered.

Feeling broken, sympathy to others, and fear of what's to come. Things that can create bonds and they can also destroy cities. But sometimes, in the thicket of the worst of things, the bonds that create can be so incredibly unique and powerful. Sometimes broken people come together and create broken families. But in the end, everyone is broken.

_**DEAD (6/24):**_

_**Howie Spragg.**_

_**Astrid Peth.**_

_**Vincent Van Gogh.**_

_**Craig Owens.**_

_**Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson.**_

_**Donna Noble.**_

_**I'm sorry about this chapter. Things just didn't work out to write the way it should. BUT, I hope you guys like it. If you don't, I'm really sorry. Please keep leaving the comments about who YOU'D like to see win.**_

And DeathByWaffles I am so sorry. I wrote her death right before I got the message and I just feel bad. I'm sorry! She had to die and I just klfdas'fnadsj;. I hated writing her death because it's DONNA. SPACEMAN. NO.

_**Okay, now I'm done. Thank you all for reading!**_


	8. Amelia and Rory

_**Hello and welcome to another chapter of the Companion Games. It's really fun to write and I hope that you all like to read it. Well, this is the chapter that hopefully will go well—but if not I'm so sorry. Anyway, I don't own Doctor who or the Hunger Games so… Yes!**_

_**Recap:**_

_**Teams So Far:**_

_**Canton and River – At the city**_

_**Mickey and Martha – Woods**_

_**Adam and Toby – Last Seen at Bloodbath**_

_**Rose – Beach All By Herself**_

_**Jack and Sally – In the woods**_

_**Jenny and Christina - Canyon**_

_**DEAD (5/24):**_

_**Howie Spragg – Stabbed; Larry.**_

_**Astrid Peth - Strangled; Adam.**_

_**Vincent Van Gogh – Decapitated; Toby.**_

_**Craig Owens – Bludgeoned; Mickey.**_

_**Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson – Unknown.**_

_**Donna – Overheated (yes, she did die this way. The arrow was just the cherry on top); Jenny.**_

**Rory and Amy**

A sword, a box of matches, and a tiny blanket. Those were the only things that they managed to get from the Bloodbath. The Ponds found themselves in the middle of the city, locked away in a ruined hotel room. The bed was nearly destroyed from age, and the shower was rusted beyond use. But it was safe. They had climbed the steps up to the third floor and busted the door to the room.

It was all Rory's idea. His survivor instincts had stepped in and the caring and sweet Rory had been pushed aside. He knew he'd die. There was no doubting it. But he'd get Amy home. That's what he wanted more than anything else in the universe. He wanted the love of his life to be safe.

Amy sat on the bed, the tiny navy blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Her eyes were locked onto a television, too afraid to even see if it was operational. She was terrified. Absolutely terrified.

Rory held the long sword in his hand, balancing it out. When he spotted it, he knew it was made for him. There was a Latin inscription across the blade that read _"Unum de te mori."_ Which translated simply to _"One of you die."_ A dear reminder that the arena would be the last time that he and Amelia Pond were together.

When the gong rang, he ran for the center and stole the sword. Amelia on the other hand, went for a very slender red bag just a few yards form her platform. No one interfered, no one came after her—she just got the bag and ran. Rory was by her side at once and took her hand. They got to the hotel with no problem at all.

Rory glanced over to his wife and said softly, "Amy, you're going to be alright, okay?" She didn't move. Her body was stiff and her breathing shallow.

Rory Williams sat down beside her, setting the sword down by his side. It was a harsh transition to go from Roman Warrior to caring husband. It was like transitioning to a completely different person. The Warrior and the Lover.

He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Very softly he kissed her temple and stroked her hair. "Amy, you know that as long as I'm here that nothing will happen to you. I'm going to keep you safe, alright?"

Amy very slowly shook her head. "One of us is going to die, Rory."

He kissed her again and smiled faintly, "I've died plenty of times before. I'm a Professional Dead Man." Her eyes snapped over to him. She didn't find it nearly as funny as he did given the time and place.

Rory nodded a bit and then muttered, "Okay not funny, got it. But," he kissed her once more, "you know that I love you. You know that I will protect you."

Amelia forced a small smile and then placed her head on his shoulder. She'd die. It was her turn. He was more valuable to the Doctor. They'd keep each other safe. She had been without Rory so many times, she had seen it happen over and over—she didn't want to see that again.

"We'll set out tomorrow, okay? Bright and early we'll go find ourselves a new hiding place and we'll get food and the whole nine yards," Rory explained. "And then everything will be good, yeah?"

No. Nothing would be good. Ever again. But neither of them said that. They just let the silence say it for them. Amy didn't point out that they had no food and water, and Rory didn't point out the fact that death was less than a week away.

**The Doctor**

How long? How much longer until he begins to scream and sob once more? How much longer before another friend dies? An hour? Maybe a few minutes? Each time the cannon fires, it felt like it hit him. A ball of pain and sorrow that crashed into his chest. Every memory of them flashed across his face. He remembered her. Oh god did he.

The way she felt compassion. The snarky comment. The fire in her hair. The sharpness of her voice when she yelled. The way she never let him be anything less than the best he could be. Soft hands, the smell of her perfume that she insisted was lucky because her Granddad said so. Oh God, Wilf. He'd never forgive him. Hell, he'd never forgive himself.

A small _click!_ Sounded across the room as the Master came across the intercom. "Poor lonely Doctor. Do you feel it? The world slipping away? Do you feel it yet? Can you hear it yet? The pain and suffering? Finding that your world has crumbled away? What do you feel?"

This wasn't right. He was breaking. Shattering. Five deaths. The people he loved. They were dead and dying. And he was trapped in some room like an animal. People he loved were dying and killing.

"Kill me."

The Master listened to the request from a room farther away, and his lips broke into a small smile. There it was. The pain, the loneliness, the absolute ache. The Doctor had killed them all. Killed his family, killed his home, he had taken it away. And now, it was time to give him the pain he deserves. He was a murderer and he deserved to be treated as such. The simple mercy of killing him was too basic. But making him live—that was hell.

"Please, Master. Just kill me. Let them be, I'll stay with you. Just stop this. Please."

The Doctor lifted his head up to the ceiling. His eyes were red and his throat was burning from screaming so much. It'd been such a short time for so much pain. His hearts felt like they were being stabbed and destroyed. It'd been a while since he had felt such extreme pain. Since he had felt so helpless and so lost. It'd been one or two who died at a time—that already made him want to die. But _five?_ _Twenty-four?_ No. No he'd rather die.

The Master's smile stretched across his face. Cruelty burned through every vein in his body. He deserved this. He deserved everything that happened to him. So many deaths. So many funerals. After so long, there was no room for pity in a world of hatred.

"_No._"

_**Crappy chapter. I needed to write it though. Sorry for the lack of action this chapter, but Amy and Rory need a calm chapter for now. Just trust me on the fact that you want a calming chapter. People are dying, dying, dying! Here a few chapters in I may actually talk more about Prep Week! We have the entire Pond family with us in the arena. HOW WONDERFUL.**_

_**Anyway, so, short chapter that just needed to be out there. I promise it'll pick back up. And then the Doctor and the angst. Oh God I hate writing the Doctor sometimes. Especially Broken Doctor. Anyway, please keep positing who you want to win! And yes, I am going to explain Jeanne's death here in a few chapters. That and I'm going to keep saying how they died now because I feel like it needs to happen! Thank you for reading!**_

_**DEAD (5/24):**_

_**Howie Spragg – Stabbed; Larry.**_

_**Astrid Peth - Strangled; Adam.**_

_**Vincent Van Gogh – Decapitated; Toby.**_

_**Craig Owens – Bludgeoned; Mickey.**_

_**Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson – Unknown.**_

_**Donna – Overheated; Jenny.**_


	9. Father Octavian

_**I don't own Doctor Who or Hunger Games. **_

_**Teams So Far:**_

_**Canton and River – At the city**_

_**Mickey and Martha – Woods**_

_**Adam and Toby – Last Seen at Bloodbath**_

_**Rose – Beach All By Herself**_

_**Jack and Sally – In the Woods**_

_**Jenny and Christina - Canyon**_

_**Amy and Rory – At the City**_

_**DEAD (6/24):**_

_**Howie Spragg – Stabbed; Larry.**_

_**Astrid Peth - Strangled; Adam.**_

_**Vincent Van Gogh – Decapitated; Toby.**_

_**Craig Owens – Bludgeoned; Mickey.**_

_**Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson – Unknown.**_

_**Donna – Overheated; Jenny.**_

**Father Octavian**

Death was so close. Just behind him—running and chasing him through the woods. The sunlight was falling as the first night approached at rapid speeds. The dark shadows were stretching and reaching out for him, trying to pull him into whatever secrets they held. If he didn't find shelter, he was dead. Simple.

He had gotten nothing from the Bloodbath. He'd ran away because it was useless to kill for such things when he could find what he needed to live. But this? He hadn't expected this. No one did, really.

Father Octavian hurdled fallen logs and dodged lowered branches. His heart was threatening to burst in the middle of his chest as his lungs craved for a moment of peace. But no. It was flight or _die. _

He had been moving around the forest, looking for water and food—the things he needed. And then he saw her. A little girl in a pink dress who was just sitting there crying. He stayed away at first, trying to avoid her all together. But slowly, the cries became more and more familiar. Blonde curly hair, a small whine in her voice, and the bit of hem that was hanging from the edge of the dress.

"Elizabeth?" he whispered. Horror stabbed at his heart. Not her. Not his little Eliza.

The girl turned her head around, and a set of small blue yes lit up. _"Papa!" _she squealed, rushing up to his side and hugging him tightly. Her head buried into his stomach as his arms wrapped around her. His daughter. Not her. Please not her.

"Eliza, you have to get out of here," Octavian whispered hastily, bending down to look at his grand-daughter's face.

The girl's smile dropped instantly at the thought. "But I don't want to go," she squeaked, looking up at him desperately. "I want to stay with you!" Tears welled up in her tiny blue eyes. She'd just turned five a few weeks ago—Octavian was out the birthday. She had been so excited about her new doll set that she had fell asleep beside it.

Octavian scooped her up into her arms, holding her closely to him. "We're going to find shelter. We're going to get you out of here, okay?" Why would the Master put her in there? It wasn't beneficial. There was no outcome that could help him by letting a tiny girl into the arena.

Octavian sprinted through the forest once more, holding his granddaughter tightly to his chest. Her blonde head bounced up and down against his shoulder, trying to find a more comfortable spot.

"I love you, Papa," Elizabeth mumbled jaggedly through the bumpy ride.

Teeth pierced through his neck, cutting into the soft tissue of his throat. Blood poured down the little girl's face, as her once blue eyes flashed to solid white. Her hands tightened around his shoulders, holding her place against his body.

Octavian crumpled to the ground, trying to shout through the gurgles of blood. The girl clung to his neck, her teeth gnawing into the raw flesh of the man. Her once pale skin started to fade into a deep blue as scales. The dress shrunk back into her skin, fading away until it was nothing more than a mass of the creature's skin.

A cannon ripped through the air as Octavian's eyes glazed over. There had been no time for fighting. He had died believing that it was his little girl still, that his little grand-daughter Elizabeth had been the one to end his life. He could never be able to raise a finger against her if he had wanted to. The deception of family has always been stronger than that.

At the sound of the cannon, the creature jumped back from the body, crouched on all four arms and legs. The last drops of sunlight skimmed across the creature's blue scales. Where the ridge of a spine had been, small spikes had replaced them instead. The white eyes scanned the area, trying to pick up any sounds of it's next victim.

Across the televisions at home, people watched in either glee or pure fascination as a voice explained the creature. _"With blue scales and an agile frame, this beast is known as 'The Scrytan.' This creature has the wondrous ability to glance over it's victim once, and then change into whomever the person misses the most. Once the disguise is set, the creature then waits for the opportune time before killing it's prey. Once the prey is killed, the disguise instantly dies off with it. In the Scrytan's original state, the scales are made from a very frail material that react negatively to sodium, octinoxate, and triethoxycaprylylsilane." _

People sat about the screens, watching the creature devour the poor man. _"What a remarkable creature!" "Damn I was rooting for him!" "This is quality entertainment!"_

The sunlight of the arena sun further and further into the ground. Day one was falling to a close. Six people dead in the matter of such a short time. Morals had fallen and the Victor would rise. The civility that all of these people had once had was as useless as the hope for such civility to come back.

Because why hope for a cage once you are free?

_**Well crappy chapter is crappy. Sorry, Octavian. And I really do love the quote at the end. Analyze it however you want and whatever. Anyway, I just had to introduce a monster into the mix to let you all know that they are not alone in the arena! **_

_**Ugh. I'm sick, the next chapter will be soonish. Thank you all for your time and patience. Keep posting who you'd like to win!**_

_**DEAD (7/24):**_

_**Howie Spragg – Stabbed; Larry.**_

_**Astrid Peth - Strangled; Adam.**_

_**Vincent Van Gogh – Decapitated; Toby.**_

_**Craig Owens – Bludgeoned; Mickey.**_

_**Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson – Unknown.**_

_**Donna – Overheated; Jenny.**_

_**Father Octavian - The Scrytan.**_


	10. Abigail and Kazran

_**Well hello! Welcome to another episode of The Companion Games! I don't own the Hunger Games or Doctor Who. However, I do like the idea of putting all of the NewWho Companions together to make them fight to the death!**_

_**DEAD (7/24):**_

_**Howie Spragg – Stabbed; Larry.**_

_**Astrid Peth - Strangled; Adam.**_

_**Vincent Van Gogh – Decapitated; Toby.**_

_**Craig Owens – Bludgeoned; Mickey.**_

_**Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson – Unknown.**_

_**Donna Noble – Overheated; Jenny.**_

_**Father Octavian – the Scrytan**_

_**Teams So Far:**_

_**Canton and River – At the city**_

_**Mickey and Martha – Woods**_

_**Adam and Toby – Last Seen at Bloodbath**_

_**Rose – Beach All By Herself**_

_**Jack and Sally – In the Woods**_

_**Jenny and Christina - Canyon**_

_**Amy and Rory – At the City**_

_**Now there are a few things that you should know about how I write. Particularly on bad day where I cannot connect with characters and thus my writing is badder. Oh. Badder. Well, yes! Badder! If you reject that word, it's NewSpeak! If you do not know what NewSpeak is—then you have to go read 1984. Which is a wonderful book. Getting off topic! Right, now—I sometimes like to go into first person to avoid the Badder Writing. I like the Gooder Writing! Oh, NewSpeak how I love thee. Anyway, have fun with this episode. Hope it's a decent one!**_

**Kazran Sardick**

Night fell upon the arena and people fell away into their hideouts. Some crouched under branches, some away in the caves, some hidden away in their safety. The sky was crystal clear and blue. The stars were a perfect replica of Earth's—but a replica nonetheless. Small holographic lights in the sky and nothing more.

A large hologram flashed across the sky, lighting it up as thought it were a permanent firework. The letter "M" was hanging in the air with three stars dotted around it. It was his symbol. The symbol for tyranny, death, and hopelessness. The Master.

The faces of the day played through. Howie Spragg. Vincent Van Gogh. Astrid Peth. Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson. Donna Noble. Father Octavian. The arena was hushed, watching the giant faces in the sky. From Kazran's view of the sky, he didn't know that Jenny was silently crying. He didn't know that Amy was forcing back her tears as she saw Vincent's name. He didn't know of Rose forcing the memory form her mind or the way that Rita was trying to hide away from Howie's death. No, Kazran knew none of this.

He looked up from between the roots of the trees, watching the faces flicker across the sky. Seven deaths. Seven people that he didn't know. Seven just bland faces. Faces of the dead.

"Kazran, come back in, " Abigail whispered quickly. He slid further down beneath the "safety" of the roots. They had found this place on accident. Abigail and Kazran were running from the blood bath and they went for the forest Sadly, Abigail tripped and fell into this hole—snapping her ankle in the process. They had tried to get out of the hole, but she could barely walk and she kept saying that "it didn't matter how far they got". He hadn't pushed her.

Kazran slipped beside her, trying to hide the anxiety. She was so lovely and he never would quite be enough for her. If they made it out together somehow, he would propose. That was his idea. He'd profess his love and maybe the viewers would take pity on him. Most likely—not. But he had to try.

"How's the ankle?" He asked with a smile. In the darkness, he couldn't see the tears that rolled down her cheek. She didn't know how to say goodbye. She was taken away before that. She didn't get to participate in Prep Week either. No—she had been frozen and her pre-made interview was shown. Kazran still didn't put it together. That poor boy.

"It's fine," Abigail replied, trying to make her voice sound as cheerful as possible. "How do you feel?" She hoped happy. Well, as happy as he could get here. Her hand slipped through the darkness and grabbed his. It was odd to not feel it as old and wrinkled. Just for one day she had felt it that way. Part of the day. Part of the best day.

Kazran's heart leapt in his chest. She was touching his hand. She was touching him. "I-I… I'm great," he whispered back. His heart was racing and his head was swimming. What was going on? He didn't care. She was with him. She was touching his hand. Maybe the Games weren't too bad.

Abigail scooted closer to Kazran, her head setting down upon his shoulder. She could feel time. Time approaching. Time ending. Time falling away. She wanted to spend it with him. She wanted to spend her life with him and so she would.

"Kazran," her voice was soft and she was trying to be sweet for him. "What's the best memory you have?"

He glanced down at her, squeezing her hand gently. This could go wrong. It could go very wrong. Or—it could go right. When faced with death right around the corner, it's a wonder what sort of things people will admit.

"The day I first talked to you," Kazran admitted with a tiny smile. It had been the day that the Doctor came to show him the fish in the sky. He owed the Doctor for showing him a wonderful new world to live in. A world the involved Abigail.

She nuzzled into his neck, smiling to herself. She did want to say it. She wanted to tell him the words that she knew for a fact. That she knew would have come for him one day.

"What about you? Best memory?"

The smile faded from her face. It was a tough reality, but that day wouldn't come for him. Maybe it was a good thing she was dying. She would remember those days that hadn't come along for him yet. Had he died, what if they never came? She would happily die for that day. She'd die a hundred times over.

"My best memory is this," she whispered. "This day with you, Kazran. Thank you."

He stiffened at the words, letting them soak into his mind. With him. This was her best memory. He couldn't hold back the grin. He was just excited. He was anxious and despite the conditions, he was happy.

They stayed like that for a few hours, dozing in and out of sleep. Abigail kept trying to talk to him, to savor the last few moments that she'd have. The false moon crept higher and higher into the sky, ticking her life away.

Her head started to get foggier and foggier. The disease was beckoning her to death. It was like falling asleep, without the security that you'd wake up in the morning. Time was of the essence.

"Kaz… Kazran," Abigail whispered through the night.

He shook his head, pulling himself out of the light sleep. "What? What's the matter?" he groaned softly, forcing his eyes open to see the darkened den they had.

She lifted her head up and reached over, touching his cheek lightly. The tears were back, silently strolling down her cheeks. Abigail gently turned his head toward hers and kissed him for what would be the first and last time.

Kazran's eyes lit up for a moment as he processed if this was a dream or not. It didn't matter. No, if it was a dream, then it was a damn good one. If it wasn't—then it was his new best memory.

Abigail pulled back, opening her eyes to search his. The moonlight filled the den with just enough light to let them see, but not enough to see the pain in Abigail's face. It was starting to hurt to move too much. But Kazran was smiling and his cheeks were pink. Yes. The best memory.

Or the worst.

"This is it," she whispered softly. "The final day."

The smile he had vanished from his face. The numbers on her door. This was her last day? _This?_ He flinched back away from her, his mind racing at what she meant. No. She couldn't mean that. Obviously it couldn't mean that!

She reached out, taking his hand again. "Kazran, I'm sorry…" He could hear it now. The pain. He could hear the hidden words that he had been missing. Her final day. The final words.

"No… No this isn't your last day. This cannot be your last day," he hurriedly snapped. It wasn't fair. "We had just celebrated Christmas! This isn't right!" His voice turned to a shout as the cruelty of life came crashing about him. "We were just together! We were on our way back! We were at the party! We were just talking by the poolside!"

He hadn't heard. He was pulled away by the Master. Before their first kiss, before she told him about the final day. Before the world crashed down. A few more moments and he would have been more prepared perhaps. Just a few precious moments.

A jolt of pain slammed against her chest. Her eyes widened as she flinched against the pain, trying to free herself from it. Her grasp tightened around Kazran's hand. It was coming. Faster and faster.

He got to his knees, still keeping low against the roots. Oh god no. Not yet. He reached out, holding her beautiful blonde face in his hands. "No. Stay with my Abigail. Stay with me."

Her body shuddered and her eyes found his. The pain was growing and growing. The dream-like stage was finding her sight now. Kazran was becoming blurrier and blurrier; falling away from her.

There are words in the universe that can destroy. There are more destructive words. There will always be worse phrases that one can utter. Some that can simply just break you.

For Kazran, it was Abigail stuttering in whispers. Her eyes searching for his and her hand tightening around his. Three words that tore him apart.

"I l-love you."

For Abigail, the final burst of pain was the final words that she heard Kazran say. Words that hurt because she could never do such a thing. She could never save him, she could never help him, and she would never see him again.

"Stay with me."

A cannon fired.

_**Well then. Keep in mind, I'm following the wibbly wobbly time streams. So if you have a problem, then I am so very sorry. If not, kudos. I had to force this chapter and I was putting it off for a really long time. She didn't survive quite a day because she spent a bit of it with Older Kazran. But, now he's alone. The world is unfair for him. Oh well. Reply with who you want to win! Thank you all so much. This is insane of how many views I've had and I can't thank you all enough. The replies are literally the thing that make me happy and keep going so UGH. Thank you all. I love you all so much.**_

_**DEAD (8/24):**_

_**Howie Spragg – Stabbed; Larry.**_

_**Astrid Peth - Strangled; Adam.**_

_**Vincent Van Gogh – Decapitated; Toby.**_

_**Craig Owens – Bludgeoned; Mickey.**_

_**Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson – Unknown.**_

_**Donna Noble – Overheated; Jenny.**_

_**Father Octavian – The Scrytan**_

_**Abigail Pettigrew – Time.**_

_**Teams So Far:**_

_**Canton and River – At the city**_

_**Mickey and Martha – Woods**_

_**Adam and Toby – Last Seen at Bloodbath**_

_**Rose – Beach All By Herself**_

_**Jack and Sally – In the Woods**_

_**Jenny and Christina - Canyon**_

_**Amy and Rory – At the City**_

_**Kazran – Alone in the Forest.**_

_**PS - If for some reason I'm not updating and you're mad at me/you want to chat because most of the time I'm really bored during writing/have suggestions/anything - HERE'S MY CRAP.  
**_

_**Twitter - DMCxWTF**_

_**Tumblr - dmcxwtf**_

_**Actually. IF YOU NEED ME ANYWHERE, GUESS WHAT THE SCREEN NAME IS. So there you have it.**_


	11. The Doctor and the Avox

_**Hello. Welcome to the Companion Games. The past two weeks have been busy so, please forgive me. NOW. I have got to take time to say this because DAMN. Thank you to everyone who clicks on the story—even if you hate it. I don't know why, but it really makes me happy that the story in all of it's time has never gone a day without someone clicking on it. SO—thank you all so so so much!**_

_**I don't own Doctor Who or the Hunger Games and yadda yadda!**_

_**REGARDING REVIEWS! I love them. Simple. I love the input, and I even love the ones that tell me to be spicier! You'll be getting spice so hot that you'll think it's a pepper! Oh… You don't intend to eat the story? WELL DAMN. Okay, anyway, I suppose I'll start writing while I still have everything fresh in my mind. (WOW. The recap takes up a page of writing.)**_

_**DEAD (8/24):**_

_**Howie Spragg – Stabbed; Larry.**_

_**Astrid Peth - Strangled; Adam.**_

_**Vincent Van Gogh – Decapitated; Toby.**_

_**Craig Owens – Bludgeoned; Mickey.**_

_**Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson – Unknown.**_

_**Donna Noble – Overheated; Jenny.**_

_**Father Octavian – The Scrytan**_

_**Abigail Pettigrew – Time.**_

_**Teams So Far:**_

_**Canton and River – At the city**_

_**Mickey and Martha – Woods**_

_**Adam and Toby – Last Seen at Bloodbath**_

_**Rose – Beach All By Herself**_

_**Jack and Sally – In the Woods**_

_**Jenny and Christina - **_Canyon

Amy and Rory – At the City

Kazran – Alone in the Forest.

**The Doctor**

Pain in every single cell. Not physical—he was beyond that. Beating him would be simple. He would die, and maybe even come back. Then they could kill him again and again. They could take his life and he would feel so much less. But this is a different torture. This was the torture of the soul and the mind. Never of the body.

Blood ran from his wrists until they had agreed to untie him. The Master wanted to make sure that he would not be hurt. He knew all too well that the Doctor deserved more than physical pain. So there he stood, in the middle of the sterile white room, his face ragged and tired. The first night there, they had put stinging green goop on his fact, and from there, his beard had stayed away. They gave him new clothes everyday and too his to wash them. Only two sets of identical clothes. The Master said that they needed him to be recognized for a later reason.

He sat in the middle of the room beneath the fluorescent lights, in a bolted down plastic chair, staring at the only other thing in the room—the television. It was constantly running. It'd flip between people sometimes. From Rose in her little station by the ocean, to watching someone be mauled to death by the Scrytan. The announcer would sometimes have commentary, but rarely ever. He hated it.

The Doctor was currently watching River and Canton talk strategy and discuss how they'd find their next opponent and their food source. They seemed like they'd do the best. But if they won, that meant everyone else had to die. There was no way out of this. People were dying and it was his fault.

He stared up at the screen, letting the blood drip down. They were just rubbed terribly thankfully—not slit. They wouldn't never allow such mercy. They would never let him die. Not yet.

The door behind him slid open, and a young girl, no older than sixteen, in red came in, her head bowed. Sleek golden hair was pulled up into a bun to be pulled away from her face. Her face was pinched and years of silent obedience had taken the life from the dull blue eyes. She was young—but not young enough to be one of the "Avoxes" that the Master was so found of. The Doctor knew only of their names—nothing more.

The girl brought in a tray with a sandwich, a cookie, and a plastic cup of water. He wasn't allowed anything else. Everything was designed to be as least threatening as possible, with still keeping his strength up.

The screen flashed. The image of Abigail and Kazran chatting changed to an image of a stream with deadly mutated fish swimming patiently. Mickey and Martha were crossing over, careful to not get too close as Jeanne had done.

The girl did the routine thing, gently setting down the tray and unloading each bit just as it had been on the tray.

"You all are just sitting by." His voice was hoarse and filled with pain. Muted rage and the want to destroy.

The girl looked up from her tray for a split moment, her eyes wide. His dark eyes shifted over. She wasn't to interact with the Doctor. That was rule number one. But yet, the girl felt bad for him. She had tried to escape and failed. She had tried to run away for her family and get them out of the harm of the Capitol. They killed them. She was "spared". She knew what it was like to feel helpless as a world crumbled.

The Doctor turned totally over to the girl, his eyes narrowed. Rage was seeping into his bones, fighting at the happiness that he had clung so dearly to. "You all just sit by and watch for _entertainment_ as my friends die."

The girl kept her head down, trying to hurry to put off the food. She stood back up, but he was faster. His hand shot out, grabbing her wrist and holding it tightly. In a flash, he was up on his feet, squeezing the girls arm. He wanted to plan everything out.

"The people I love are _dying._ And you are sitting here doing _nothing!_" His voice climbed. This was the first time he had been able to talk face to face with anyone but the master. It was the first time he could vent the rage he felt.

"_Help them!"_ It was a shout. No time for silence. "Save their lives! Why aren't you helping them? Why are you letting them die?"

The girl stared at the man, her eyes wide and watering. Oh God how she wanted to help. How she wanted to make the world a much better place for him. Just how she wanted a much better place for her world as well.

"_Say something!"_

She felt her knees begin to quake. She was supposed to say silent. If he chose to beat her to death, she would have to take it. There was no security for Avoxes. Security was wasted on them because it didn't matter if they lived or died. They were simply Avoxes.

There was a moment, of brief defiance. She wanted to tell him so many things—to tell him that he wasn't alone. But without words, that was a much harder thing to do. But in the brief moment of defiance, the girl did something that was just as bad as speaking; being silent.

The girl opened her mouth, showing the stump of a tongue in her mouth.

The Doctor's rage and hate vanished in the split moment. The stump. No one would choose such pain. _They _did that to her. She was a slave and they had forced her into silence. She was just as trapped.

His hand fell away from her wrist, his face blank and sad. She didn't flinch back or even move away—she just stared up at him. The sad tiny smile came across his face as everything dawned on him.

"They cut out your tongue…" he whispered to himself.

She looked down at the ground, trying to give the most subtle yes that she could.

The Doctor stumbled back, sitting down into his chair and staring at her. She was too young for the pain and too young to be silenced. She would be like that forever and there was nothing he could do.

The Avox hurried out of the room, her head kept duck down. Just as the doors shut, the cannon that signaled Abigail's death went off and a set of hands grabbed the Avox to carry her away.

_**A short and rather uneventful chapter, I know. But it is needed. This chapter was originally three character point of views. I had to cut it into thirds because it was a lot of text. I'm so sorry.**_


	12. Larry

_**Hello. Welcome to the Companion Games. I don't own Doctor Who or the Hunger Games. That is all.**_

_**DEAD (8/24):**_

_**Howie Spragg – Stabbed; Larry.**_

_**Astrid Peth - Strangled; Adam.**_

_**Vincent Van Gogh – Decapitated; Toby.**_

_**Craig Owens – Bludgeoned; Mickey.**_

_**Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson – Unknown.**_

_**Donna Noble – Overheated; Jenny.**_

_**Father Octavian – The Scrytan**_

_**Abigail Pettigrew – Time.**_

_**Teams So Far:**_

_**Canton and River – At the city**_

_**Mickey and Martha – Woods**_

_**Adam and Toby – Last Seen at Bloodbath**_

_**Rose – Beach All By Herself**_

_**Jack and Sally – In the Woods**_

_**Jenny and Christina - Canyon**_

_**Amy and Rory – At the City**_

_**Kazran – Alone in the Forest.**_

**Larry**

_Run. Run. Run._

_As fast as you can._

_You never did catch him._

_No matter how fast you ran._

Blood was still on his hands and a small drop smeared on his face. Sweat clung to his skin and stung his eyes. He could feel everything _moving._ But that didn't matter that he could feel the blood rushing. It didn't matter that he could feel the knife tightening in his hand. That was the only thing that he had taken. Maybe he could have gotten more—but that didn't matter. He had the knife.

The gong had shouted out. He had ran forward and grabbed a knife and then he did what he was told to do. He killed. Howie Spragg. He didn't even know his name to be honest. It had been tucked away in the back of his mind. But then it happened.

The knife pushed into his neck, and the boy stared at him—right into his eyes. Larry watched as the life fled from them. He felt the boy crumple to the ground. Blood still clung to Larry's shoes. Howie's blood.

For a moment, Larry stared at him, unsure of what to think. So many conflicting things ran through his head. That it was morally wrong, but he wanted to go home. That the boy needed to die, but it was just a boy. That maybe the boy would have killed him, or perhaps they would have been friends. Too many thoughts for Larry. And then, it was like the lights went off.

He had ran into the forest first, dodging behind trees and trying to figure out what was happening. He realized that he was crying, but he didn't know why. Remorse? The lost if innocence? Or was he crying because he knew that he didn't care?

Then came the second part.

He was tucked away behind a tree when he saw a large river. There was a woman placed at the edge, looking over it with uncertainty. She was pretty. And familiar. Larry knew her. The French girl. That's how he knew her. That was the last way he'd know her.

He tightened the hold on his knife and took a step from behind a tree. She didn't notice him. Instead, she bent down and examined the water. A small black minnow no bigger than a thumb jumped from the water and latched to her cheek. She jumped back with a tiny scream, swatting it quickly away. Blood dripped from her cheek and rolled down to her neck.

"Mutants," Larry simply said. Her head snapped over to him, raising her head to try to appear proper. But there was no point. She was a lady. She didn't know how to fight.

"Yes, I'm afraid that this water is contaminated in spots. It seems I'll have to find somewhere else," she said, trying to dismiss him. It as of no use of course.

Larry tucked the knife into his waistband and tilted his head slightly at her with a crooked smile. He lunged forward, grabbing the frail woman's arm. He wasn't going to stab her or even try. She was smaller than him and much thinner. It was easy. He tugged roughly and threw her to the side—right into the water—without as much as a second thought.

The fish latched on at once, eating away at her flesh. Her head appeared at the surface as a loud scream echoed through the arena. Swarms of small wriggling bodies took hold of the poor girl, eating away at her until she was a stump. Blood tinted the water red as the fish had their feast.

"Kill me! _Kill me!_"she screeched through the pain. Larry stood and watched her thrashing in the water. She reached a bloodied hand out, grabbing at the grass and dying it red with her hand. The fish were tearing away at her muscles and some had now gotten to her eyes. But she quickly fell back into the water. He could have maybe tried to pull her out. But why? He was saving her.

"_Kill me."_ The words were a pained yell. The mutated fish leapt into her mouth, biting away at her tongue. The black bodies took over her flesh until she was nothing more than a mass. Her screams faded away beneath the splashing of water and the fish that had gotten into her lungs to stop the screaming. Maybe they were tired of hearing about the screaming as well.

The stump turned to bones, and even then, the bones were taken. It took less than two minutes for her to die by the fish. The cannon exploded and the cameras were on Larry.

But that whole time, he just watched, morbidly curious. He didn't want to save her. No no. He _wanted_ her to die. He wanted to go home. That was the most important thing to him. Getting home. It didn't matter who had to die. He had plans. He was going to run a shop. He would have a family. The Doctor had done almost nothing for him. He owed his companions nothing.

And he wanted to live.

Larry watched the night fall from the tree top, staring up at the holographic images.

He wanted to die. That would be fun, wouldn't it? No. Living would be fun Or would it? He was so confused. Howie had to die. He had to. But Larry believed that he didn't have to die. He was a good person. He ate all of my vegetables and he did what he was told. Why did he have to be here?

The boy sat back in the tree, touching the blade of the knife. He could end it. He could end all of the suffering and the pain and the misery. A few slits. Or—he could win. The humanity was shut off. Just like that. He knew what he wanted and he'd get it. Simple. And simply dangerous. The arena made sense. You die and you live. No taxes or trivial things to distract the two official things of the world: life and death.

Any chances for coming out of this normally died with Howie Spragg. When the life left Howie, the innocence and sanity left Larry. He would live as a murderer and the worst part was that after all of this—he didn't feel for the boy. He didn't care about the woman getting torn to shreds. They weren't his problem.

He only had one problem.

The lights had gone out in his mind.

And he didn't want to turn them back on.

_**I went for crazy. I feel for Larry. I'll discuss it more in his next chapter. But Larry did technically kill Jeanne. The light went off. And the poem at the beginning I just wrote because it fits for later.**_

_**Hope you like it! Comment who you want to win. I posted two chapters today, so the third will probably be sometime soon. Sorry it's been so long, guys. I hope this makes up for it! And thank you to Cat the Dauntless Candor for the fish idea. It was truly lovely.**_

_**DEAD (8/24):**_

_**Howie Spragg – Stabbed; Larry.**_

_**Astrid Peth - Strangled; Adam.**_

_**Vincent Van Gogh – Decapitated; Toby.**_

_**Craig Owens – Bludgeoned; Mickey.**_

_**Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson – Mutated Fish; Larry.**_

_**Donna Noble – Overheated; Jenny.**_

_**Father Octavian – The Scrytan.**_

_**Abigail Pettigrew – Time.**_

_**Teams So Far:**_

_**Canton and River – At the City.**_

_**Mickey and Martha – Woods.**_

_**Adam and Toby – Last Seen at Bloodbath.**_

_**Rose – Beach All By Herself.**_

_**Jack and Sally – In the Woods.**_

_**Jenny and Christina – Canyon.**_

_**Amy and Rory – At the City.**_

_**Kazran – Alone in the Forest.**_

_**Larry – In a Tree.**_


	13. Rita

_**I don't own Doctor Who or the Hunger Games. I'm sorry if I'm not chipper this chapter. You'll see.**_

_**DEAD (8/24):**_

_**Howie Spragg – Stabbed; Larry.**_

_**Astrid Peth - Strangled; Adam.**_

_**Vincent Van Gogh – Decapitated; Toby.**_

_**Craig Owens – Bludgeoned; Mickey.**_

_**Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson – Mutated Fish; Larry.**_

_**Donna Noble – Overheated; Jenny.**_

_**Father Octavian – The Scrytan**_

_**Abigail Pettigrew – Time.**_

_**Teams So Far:**_

_**Canton and River – At the city**_

_**Mickey and Martha – Woods**_

_**Adam and Toby – Last Seen at Bloodbath**_

_**Rose – Beach All By Herself**_

_**Jack and Sally – In the Woods**_

_**Jenny and Christina - Canyon**_

_**Amy and Rory – At the City**_

_**Kazran – Alone in the Forest.**_

_**Larry – In a Tree.**_

**Rita**

The gong had rang and she had stayed still. Ice poisoned her veins. She stared at the scene unfolding, listening to the words that screamed through her head. The morals that she had lived her life by. These morals were meant to be nothing here. No one had morals here. She took a step from her pedestal her head raised high as she watched the massacre.

Howie Spragg fell dead to the ground. He was the only one that she knew. She had been pulled right before she had found faith. She was running around the hotel one moment, and the next she was in a different hotel altogether. She was alive and safe. But now, none of that mattered.

Toby's head snapped over to her, a malicious smile twisting across his face. The ice melted away at the sight of the blood on his face. She took off in a mad run toward the canyon, but the morals were still there. They were screaming inside of her that the goodness of humanity would show itself in the end.

She ran and ran, running toward the mountains and the beach. Heat pulsed down from the sun, burning at her skin. But she did not stop running. Running meant moving. Moving meant living. She began to climb up the rocks, trying to search for something else. Something that was fake to let her know that it was nothing more than a dream.

She climbed and climbed until her muscles cried for death and her lungs screamed in agony. She pulled herself up onto a large flat rock, falling onto her back and staring up at the sky. The cameras hadn't found her in a while. She was far too boring at the moment.

"_This is wrong," _Rita wheezed out, her lungs clawing for air. She laid there for an hour, ignoring the gnawing hunger that lurked in her bones. But beyond the hunger and the pain, there was emptiness. Only emptiness. Her morals were being tested. Should she kill? Kill these innocent people as though they were animals?

The sun began to set and the light faded into darkness. She still laid on her back, watching the sky blend. She was not too far up from the ground, but still high enough to stay hidden. From her view, she could still see the Cornucopia in the distance, and the starts of the rest of the biomes. She could see the faces perfectly in the sky—she could see it all.

"_This is wrong," _she muttered again. She wanted to go home—to go back to the schools and the structure. She didn't like the chaos. She wanted to be safe once more. Rita slowly turned on her side, closing her eyes and trying to ignore the growling in the pit of her stomach.

"_This is wrong,"_ she whispered, gritting her teeth together and squeezing her eyes shut. Tears slipped down the side of her face and pooled beneath her. She softly sobbed to herself repeating the line again. "This is wrong. This is wrong."

The Master would not broadcast this to the country of Panem. This was sympathy that she did not deserve. None of them deserved sympathy. They were tools to break the Doctor—so he'd be the only one to hear the soft sobs.

Somewhere between the soft sobs and the aching in her body, she found sleep. She tossed and turned, side to side, muttering the same phrase over and over. Sometimes he'd whimper out for her father to come save her. But no one came. Only nightmares and demons. Nightmares of bodies falling to the floor, nightmares of her becoming like those people. And that was enough to scare her away forever. Away from this world. Back to her morals.

In the middle of the night, she bolted upright, a cold sweat dripping down her face and staining her clothes. She jumped to her feet, staggering quickly. "This is wrong!" She screamed. Her voice echoed from her height and across the plains.

Rita whipped her head around to the sky and screamed it once more, "_This is wrong!"_ Silence echoed back at her. Her hands curled into fists, and she glared at the dark sky with the fake moon and the fake stars.

"And I'm not going to be a part of these Games anymore!" She lifted her head up, as though she would feel stronger. The words were true. Rita would not play these games.

"Killing is wrong! Can't you see that? Can't you see that this accomplishes nothing? These Games are a waste! And I won't have any other part in it! _Ever!"_ her voice echoed. She didn't want any part of the Games. No, she hadn't to begin with. Even in training, she had just stood off to the side—she hadn't looked at anything.

The woman took another step toward the edge of the rock and screamed once more, "_This is wrong!"_

The Doctor from his miles away watched the girl, his heart aching. She was right. She was so right and he was honestly terrified of what would happen to her. At once, he was on his feet, banging against the door and screaming.

"Please! Don't hurt her!" But no one would come.

From the control room, the Master gave a small nod to an older man in white, and he flipped a switch. From the mountain beside Rita, a small mechanical bee whizzed out from a rock and flew through the air, stinging her in the arm. She let out a small yelp, before falling to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Bright white lights burned the inside of Rita's eyes, stirring her from her sleep. She could feel something wrong. Her arms felt heavier and her mind was sharper than before. She could smell dirt and the faint smell of cement. The humming of lights echoed through her ears—a sound that she didn't believe she'd hear again.

"_Open your eyes,"_ a voice commanded. Her eyes flashed open and the burning took again. She winced, reaching her hand up to shield away the light. Slowly, her surroundings became clearer as her eyes adjusted. She was up in the air, above treetops and away form her mountain.

She jumped to her feet, staring around quickly. They were on a platform just above the Cornucopia—floating in the sky as if it were a cloud. Hanging in the sky was a large image of her face and of the slab of cement that she was stuck on.

"_Turn around,"_ the voice commanded. Her legs made her turn—but she hadn't wanted to. Panic flooded her chest.

This wasn't right.

A girl in red was on her feet, tears running down her face. Her arms were tired behind her back, but she was standing straight up, looking at Rita for help. She couldn't move. She was frozen there. Terror burned in her eyes. She was young and small. Her blonde hair was still pulled back into a bun.

A few feet above her, a dagger was set on a platform that rose from the cement.

"_Watch the screen,"_ the voice echoed. Her head instantly snapped up to the large holographic screen in the sky. A little blonde toddler appeared as a home video filled the sky.

"_Thomasina!" _a voice behind the camera cooed. The toddler was standing in the middle of a dirty living room, her eyes shining. "_Thomasina, what are you up to?"_ A grin filled the young child's face as she waddled across the floor. The shaking camera chased after her.

She walked over to a tattered chair and went by the arm of it, bending down and smacking the wood with her chubby hand. "_Kitty!"_ she laughed. Her blonde curls bobbed up and down as she smacked repeatedly, trying to relay a message to her parents.

"_Wait, what?"_ the woman behind the camera asked. The camera sunk a little as the woman approached the girl and tapped the wood. A few soft "_mews"_ echoed through the air. The woman gasped and then a laugh bubbled after it.

"_Phillip! Come quick! Our daughter found cats!"_ The camera went back to the little girl and she waved quickly. She couldn't be more than three at the most. She was so young, but it was her. It was still the girl standing before Rita.

The home movie cut out and was replaced by a new one. There was a boy with an older version of the girl. They were sitting side by side and holding hands, staring at the camera with a sad smile.

The boy had bright copper hair, and by now, Thomasina's had grown down past her shoulders. She was much closer to the age she was now. Her face was hard with lines of hate and anger though. But the boy she was with seemed sad. They were in a room with the camera facing the door. Night time bled in through the windows, but they seemed more awake than ever. They were getting ready to go somewhere.

"_Mom, Dad, if you're watching this, then I want you to know that I love you very much," _Thomasina whispered. Her eyes held back tears. "_But I can't stay here anymore. I can't live in a world where I'm not allowed to be with Neil." _She looked over to the boy, who looked back at her with a sad look.

"_You shouldn't do this. I lov—" _he tried to say, but her head snapped back to the camera.

"_They're coming to take him and I can't let that happen. You know that. But I do love you both very much. I'm so s—" _

The door busted down and they both whipped around with screams. The camera toppled over on it's side, but the image was still there. A man in white fired a round of bullets at Thomasina—but the boy was faster. Her fell to his side, his dead and bloodied face staring at the camera. The men in white started to drag her away and out the door as she screamed his name over and over.

"_Neil! Neil!"_

The tape cut off and the image went back to Rita.

Rita stared in horror at the girl, but she let out another small sob.

"_This girl has betrayed her duties as an Avox by showing the Doctor something he did not need to see."_ From far away, the Doctor banged louder on the door, screaming to spare the Avox girl who had shown him what had happened.

"_Rita, I want you to kill Thomasina Evelyn Liddell. I want you to take the knife and stab her in the heart."_

By now, everyone in the Games were watching the sight on the television. But the people at home would have no idea of any of this. It was made for the Doctor.

She took an unwilling and shaky step forward, taking the knife. Thomasina let out another sob, as did Rita. "I-I don't want to do this," Rita sobbed out, looking desperately at Rita. Her hand wrapped around the blade, shaking as she tried to fight against her muscles. But they knew what they were programmed to do—listen to the Master.

Thomasina stared at the girl, but she couldn't move either. They were both prisoners of their own bodies. Rita took another step forward and then looked at the girl. "I'm so s-sorry," she choked out. Thomasina stared at Rita, her eyes widening. She wasn't much taller than Rita—which just made it worse. They were eye to eye.

Rita held up the dagger, sobbing loudly. The screen in the sky was locked on her face. Everyone was watching at this point. Some of them were crying—but no one could step up to help. None of them could risk this.

"_Eel!"_ Thomasina screeched.

Rita plunged the dagger into Thomasina's chest. She let out a loud scream as the tears went streaming down her face. The pain went to knothing as her body became slack. Rita pulled the dagger away and that was it. The color drained away and she fell to the ground, death taking over. Her cut tongue has stopped her from saying his name. From calling out for the one person who she missed most.

Rita stared at the body, her muscles trembling. She was a murderer. She killed a girl who had been a toddler. The girl who found the kittens and the one who fell in love. She killed the Avox girl. She killed Thomasina Evelyn Liddell.

"_Now, Rita,"_ the Master's face appeared in the sky. "_I want you to say that you __**are **__a part of my games. And __then I want you to say that you don't want to die. Then, I want you to kill yourself." _And just like that, his face vanished from the screen again.

Rita stared at the knife, the blade still gleaming with the girl's blood. She lifted her head against her will and shakily said to the sky. "I-I am a part of your g-games," each word strained to say. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the knife pressed against her throat. It was agony. "_I d-don't want to die."_

The dagger slid across her neck and she fell beside the girl. Blood gushed down to the dirty cement, staining each of their faces. A cannon exploded and the world went silent.

To the people at home, the footage of Rita slicing her throat open would be all they got. They would not know when or how, but they would know that she was dead and no one would ask questions. No one would miss the Avox girl and no one would think twice about Rita Karan.

They would not know that it wasn't right.

_**Thank you to Cat the Dauntless Candor for the name. Evelyn is just a pretty name, and then Liddell—well that's just classic. This is what happens if you refuse the Master. He will make sure that they suffer. So, there's the refusal. (Secretly, this was my favorite chapter to write so far.)**_

_**Leave who you want to win! Thank you all so much for your time.**_

_**DEAD (9/24):**_

_**Howie Spragg – Stabbed; Larry.**_

_**Astrid Peth - Strangled; Adam.**_

_**Vincent Van Gogh – Decapitated; Toby.**_

_**Craig Owens – Bludgeoned; Mickey.**_

_**Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson – Mutated Fish; Larry.**_

_**Donna Noble – Overheated; Jenny.**_

_**Father Octavian – The Scrytan**_

_**Abigail Pettigrew – Time.**_

_**Rita Karan – "Suicide".**_

_**Teams So Far:**_

_**Canton and River – At the city**_

_**Mickey and Martha – Woods**_

_**Adam and Toby – Last Seen at Bloodbath**_

_**Rose – Beach All By Herself**_

_**Jack and Sally – In the Woods**_

_**Jenny and Christina - Canyon**_

_**Amy and Rory – At the City**_

_**Kazran – Alone in the Forest.**_

_**Larry – In a Tree.**_


	14. Toby and Adam II

_**I don't own any Doctor who or Hunger Games. However, the Companion Games are kind of my idea. I mean I don't own it, but I am severely proud of them for some reason.**_

_**Okay, so recently, college (or University as a lot of you call it!) is starting for me. I've been getting ready, but I don't move in for another two weeks. I've been thinking, destroying, re-writing, and then sobbing over what the chapter should be. I'm going to try my best. Don't expect the same order (although this chapter doesn't really help that argument)!**_

_**PS – You are all splendid people. I love all of you.**_

_**DEAD (9/24):**_

_**Howie Spragg – Stabbed; Larry.**_

_**Astrid Peth - Strangled; Adam.**_

_**Vincent Van Gogh – Decapitated; Toby.**_

_**Craig Owens – Bludgeoned; Mickey.**_

_**Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson – Mutated Fish; Larry.**_

_**Donna Noble – Overheated; Jenny.**_

_**Father Octavian – The Scrytan**_

_**Abigail Pettigrew – Time.**_

_**Rita Karan – "Suicide".**_

_**Teams So Far:**_

_**Canton and River – At the city**_

_**Mickey and Martha – Woods**_

_**Adam and Toby – Last Seen at Bloodbath**_

_**Rose – Beach All By Herself**_

_**Jack and Sally – In the Woods**_

_**Jenny and Christina - Canyon**_

_**Amy and Rory – At the City**_

_**Kazran – Alone in the Forest.**_

_**Larry – In a Tree.**_

**Adam and Toby**

"I don't see what you're whining for," Toby sighed beneath his breath. He rolled over to his side, staring down from the top of the Cornucopia. A wicked smile teased the corners of his mouth as he looked down at Adam.

The few touches of daybreak just were touching the center of the arena by now. Last night had been an exciting one. Above their heads, Rita claimed the life of an innocent girl's, as well as her own. Toby and Adam had watched the large screen in the sky from their perch on top of the Cornucopia.

Adam feverishly grabbed a large sword, swinging it in an arc. In the pit of his stomach, he had been disgusted with what had happened to the girl. It just wasn't right. Yes he wanted to kill her—but the Avox had no part of the Games. She shouldn't had been involved.

"Look, all I'm saying is that we need to hurry up and find the others," he hissed back up to the partner. Toby had been always so ready for death and destruction—the lingering imprints of the planet that had been impossible. He was clean of the devil by now, but et he still wanted to kill and murder—that was all he could think of.

"I have an idea. How about, we go out, we take a stroll, watch the sunset, and then find a way to blow the arena sky high?" he hissed to the boy. Toby stretched out limbs before climbing down to meet the boy.

Toby rolled his eyes. What a stupid plan. If they blew it sky-high, then neither of them would live. Neither of them would be able to finish out their plan. "Genius," Adam scoffed. "Now tell me how you intend to do that. Going to go out and find the TNT cave, are you?"

Toby smirked a little. Oh how he did love to see Adam upset. After they had lost the blonde girl, Adam was just so upset that he didn't talk to Toy until they returned to the Cornucopia.

Very calmly, Toby walked into the mouth of the Cornucopia and picked up a large iron axe. He stared down at the metal with the same wicked smile. "Well how about we chop off the pretty little heads of the companions and make necklaces of their teeth instead?"

A chill raced down Adam's spine as he pictured that. Sometimes Toby was _too_ gory for Adam. Especially when he was in a good mood. "No, no I don't think that will ne needed."

Toby glanced back over his shoulder, watching the boy practice his swinging. "We could pull out the hearts and shove them down the _Doctor's _throat," he muttered. He said the name as thought it burned his very tongue. _Doctor. _The man who was to kill him. The man who brought death with him to every planet he stood on.

Toby was so jealous.

He had been moments away from death, from being sucked away into the dark abyss without any hope of survival. And just in the snap of some fingers, he was safe and sound in a hotel room. The Devil inside of him was simply gone. But all the hate, the pain, the anger—oh that was there. And it was all focused on the single man who ruined everything.

Adam stepped from the mouth, scanning over the horizons. Drops of dew clung to the grass to illuminate the start of the morning. Each landscape seemed peaceful and quiet. It would have been such a lovely picture. Except that everyone was planning to kill each other.

He turned back to the Cornucopia, looking over all of the food and survival packs they had. It was like being the upper-class of the games. They had put all of the supplies into the innards of the Cornucopia at the start. They had no guard or even a way to protect it—but it was better than having it sit out in the open. Toby had claimed that "if anyone is stupid enough to steal from them, then we'll hunt them and use them as dinner instead".

"Which way? The city, the woods, the canyon, or the beach?" Toby shouted to his partner. He slung the axe over his shoulder, and picked up a survival pack with his free hand. "I could do a little shopping. We could get some tuxes and have a little fashion show," he added, flashing a wink over his shoulder.

Adam gripped the sword tighter, trying to put together the next move. The city was too closed off. There were too many places to be ambushed and not enough places to hunt freely.

"No, we should go to the woods. It's close enough to still get back if we need to, and open enough to see people. The city we can save for the very end," he explained, moving back to the Cornucopia. "But, they'll be out of there by then. It'd make for bad television to have them all sitting there waiting."

Toby moved himself to Adam's side, the smile clinging to his face, "Well then, let's give them a good show. And then, the Games will be over, just like _that!_" He snapped his fingers, quickly looking over to Adam's head.

The small four sections in the middle of his forehead pulled open, revealing the soft mass of brain behind it. Adam quickly blushed a bright red, snapping quickly to shut the doors. It was the Achilles Heel of the body—his rain just left out to the open for whomever to come along and jab a needle in it.

"Don't _do _that!" He hissed, starting to walk quickly toward the barrier of trees. Toby adjusted the bag on his back and followed after him with the axe in one hand and his hand posed to snap again.

_**DEAD (9/24):**_

_**Howie Spragg – Stabbed; Larry.**_

_**Astrid Peth - Strangled; Adam.**_

_**Vincent Van Gogh – Decapitated; Toby.**_

_**Craig Owens – Bludgeoned; Mickey.**_

_**Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson – Mutated Fish; Larry.**_

_**Donna Noble – Overheated; Jenny.**_

_**Father Octavian – The Scrytan**_

_**Abigail Pettigrew – Time.**_

_**Rita Karan – "Suicide".**_

_**Teams So Far (15/24):**_

_**Canton and River – At the city**_

_**Mickey and Martha – Woods**_

_**Adam and Toby – Going Hunting!**_

_**Rose – Beach All By Herself**_

_**Jack and Sally – In the Woods**_

_**Jenny and Christina - Canyon**_

_**Amy and Rory – At the City**_

_**Kazran – Alone in the Forest.**_

_**Larry – In a Tree.**_

_**Crappy chapter is crappy. I know. I got really sick while writing so a lot of it is me while writing with a slight fever and being just ugh. There is no rule that says that two people will survive might I add. There can be only one.**_

_**And I really like having Sassy!Toby. He's a bi freaky and happy and insane. Not KazranKrazy, but freaky still.**_

_**Okay, you should all know the drill. There are a lot of people who want Amy to win! More than I thought to be honest! Well we'll just see how that goes! Regardless, I would love to see who you want (even if it's Amy!) to win! Leave a comment of who! And bonus points if you say why!**_

_**Another special thing—I have a tumblr! I've had one for a while. I'm there a lot. I mean a LOT. I get a lot of inspiration from soul-crushing things on there! .com! The name is "Trapped in the Pandorica" (GET IT!?) and I really do love it. There's even a tag (with only me…) for "The Companion Games" (and "Companion Games"). I'm just happy all the time now.**_

_**And thank you to Holy-Shet for promoting the story on her tumblr (cup-of-pudding)! It really does mean a lot to me.**_

_**Okay, so I'm done. I'm going to get started on the next chapter! Happy Companion Games!**_


	15. The Doctor II

_**I don't own Doctor Who or the Hunger Games. However, I am really proud of the idea. The Companion Games is a game (based off the Hunger Games series), designed by the Master to create a personal Hell for the Doctor. I hope you all get that by now. **_

_**I'm still sick, so there's that. I leave for college on September 5**__**th**__**! Which is four days after Doctor Who season seven starts! And I have figured out the ending. Well, correction. Two possible endings! One is happy! One is not. Now which shall I take?**_

_**DEAD (9/24):**_

_**Howie Spragg – Stabbed; Larry.**_

_**Astrid Peth - Strangled; Adam.**_

_**Vincent Van Gogh – Decapitated; Toby.**_

_**Craig Owens – Bludgeoned; Mickey.**_

_**Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson – Mutated Fish; Larry.**_

_**Donna Noble – Overheated; Jenny.**_

_**Father Octavian – The Scrytan**_

_**Abigail Pettigrew – Time.**_

_**Rita Karan – "Suicide".**_

_**Teams So Far:**_

_**Canton and River – At the city**_

_**Mickey and Martha – Woods**_

_**Adam and Toby – Going Hunting in the Woods!**_

_**Rose – Beach All By Herself**_

_**Jack and Sally – In the Woods**_

_**Jenny and Christina - Canyon**_

_**Amy and Rory – At the City**_

_**Kazran – Alone in the Forest.**_

_**Larry – In a Tree.**_

**The Doctor**

Time. It was so slow. It was so painfully slow. Each second burned into his head like a millennium. Yet he was so still. He sat in the corner, his head staring at the screen. He was watching now, willing someone—anyone—to live. But this was war. He saw war first had and he knew that even the survivors of war are dead. No one made it out alive.

They slid the food to him now. They didn't let people in. He learned the girl's life. Thomasina. The one girl who was brave. The one girl who made a tiny little stand against the Master—and he killed her. A small motion to show the cruelty of his ways—and she should have known. Or maybe she did. Maybe she wanted to die. Never speaking, living in silence, losing the one you love—maybe she wanted it to happen.

But Rita. Sweet and bright Rita. Rita—the girl who was dead no matter what. The one who he led to die. He told her to worship—so she did. And she was going to die anyway. But not like that—not by her own hand. Not while she was fighting for something she'd believe in.

He didn't want her to become the martyr.

The Doctor turned his head to the door, staring at the sliding doors with the blank stare. He looked so tired, so old—and so destroyed. In the beginning, they put some green sort of cream upon his face—and now his facial hair was stolen away form his face. The Master claimed that he wanted the Doctor looking clean and free—as though he were still traveling. It was just a painful reminder of the cage that he lived in.

Fifteen were still alive. Fifteen of them were fighting for their lives—and the Doctor was stuck in the room. Even if he made it out there what would he do? Run about and beg them all to calm down? Tell them that he was going to save them? Lie to them? No. He was as useless as ever. He hated himself.

He looked back at the television, watching Toby and Adam talk amongst themselves. The Gamemakers would be bored soon. They'd start the action as soon as they could. It was the cruelty of their ways.

"You know," he croaked out, his eyes narrowing at the television screen, "you already won. You killed them. Made me watch. I'm just wondering where it all went wrong." He wasn't sure if the Master was listening. Maybe he was away and recording this. Maybe he was hanging onto every word. But now, the Doctor was just talking. The need to speak. The need to say something.

"We seemed to be on good terms. You saved Earth. I was grateful. I missed you. Then I died. I died and you got to live. Rubbish, isn't it?" he thought about his old body. The long sideburns, the wild and running, the way the word "well" rolled off his tongue. But even still, he did die. He died and now he was a new man. He was born once more.

"But you? You have it all. You have a society. You have structure and people who will even watch such a messed up show. You could have been happy. Maybe find a girl, try to have a family. Or you could have just locked yourself away once more. Be human and not have to think about the burden of Time Lords. You could have been so happy here," the Doctor muttered, thinking it over. He would have liked that. He maybe have just faded away from this world.

No. He would have never done that. But he could have.

There was a silence as the screen panned over to a few sleeping people. The Doctor watched with the sad and hardened expression, mulling over what could have been done. What he might do. He could never give up. Not when he was useless.

The intercom came back on, giving the soft white noise into the air. After a moment the Master replied back in a very calm voice. _"I am the perfect soldier. This is what is expected of me. But you're the Doctor. You're supposed to be the healer. But you don't realize the wake you cause. You go around and joke and look at pretty things while the rest of the universe is forced to deal with the death you leave behind. You need to be taught this lesson and then you'll be free to do whatever. This is my final stand, Doctor. When will yours be?"_

And then the intercom shut off and the hollow feeling of self-hatred burned into the Doctor. He knew of the path he left behind. He knew the hell. But the only way he found that he could move through the day without killing himself was to run around and see pretty things.

But he was right.

He looked up to the screen and saw the face. He saw the recap that the Master was broadcasting to the people. It showed Rita slicing her throat with a knife. Nothing more. No Thomasina. No home video. No showing her last stand.

The Doctor leaned his head down and a new emotion took hold.

_Anger._

He jumped to his feet, throwing himself at the door and slamming his shoulder into it. Pain echoed through his body. He threw himself at the door again, shouting at the top of his lungs the same thing. "_Let them go!"_ He pounded his hands on the door and kicked it as hard as he could. He repeated throwing himself at the door and shouting until his body just shut down.

He slammed himself against the door once more, begging for even the slightest of breaks to happen. The door held up. The Doctor leaned his forehead against the door and the anger melted to just pain. Pain in his heart, pain in his head, pain in his body. Everything hurt.

The old man leaned his forehead against he door and started silently crying.

He was broken.

He was so alone.

When helplessness dies, anger takes hold. The pacifists will rise up and fight when love beckons them. They will always fight to protect their loved ones. Because that's what love it. It's throwing yourself against a steel door time and time again because the people you love are dying in front of you. It's beginning to despise the only one of your kind left because the monster inside of you wants revenge. It's the love of that same man that prevents you from ultimately killing them. It's the love that keeps you safe, and the love that gets you killed. It's watching love die that creates loneliness and leaves broken things in it's wake..

And the Doctor was broken.

_**Wow. Can you smell the angst? I went into what I call "The Kick". It's when I'm tired and listening to very angst-y music that these chapters happen. This chapter was needed just to update you on what was happening. I also wrote this the same night as I wrote part two of Toby and Adam.**_

_**I know some of you may think that the Doctor would never get this violent and angry. But I just feel like he would have a breaking point. I mean, if it were me and I watched all of these people that I loved just die and I could do nothing—I think that there'd be anger. Especially from him. The man who is soaked in the blood of galaxies. I think he'd be angry.**_

_**I'm still sick. Still angst-y now. And it's the same day I wrote the last chapter and it's 1 AM and I'm so exhausted. You guys don't want to hear all of this. I just want to whine!**_

_**DEAD (9/24):**_

_**Howie Spragg – Stabbed; Larry.**_

_**Astrid Peth - Strangled; Adam.**_

_**Vincent Van Gogh – Decapitated; Toby.**_

_**Craig Owens – Bludgeoned; Mickey.**_

_**Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson – Mutated Fish; Larry.**_

_**Donna Noble – Overheated; Jenny.**_

_**Father Octavian – The Scrytan**_

_**Abigail Pettigrew – Time.**_

_**Rita Karan – "Suicide".**_

_**Teams So Far (15/24):**_

_**Canton and River – At the city**_

_**Mickey and Martha – Woods**_

_**Adam and Toby – Going Hunting in the Woods!**_

_**Rose – Beach All By Herself**_

_**Jack and Sally – In the Woods**_

_**Jenny and Christina - Canyon**_

_**Amy and Rory – At the City**_

_**Kazran – Alone in the Forest.**_

_**Larry – In a Tree.**_

_**Thank you for reading. I'm sorry this chapter wasn't exciting. But I do have the next few chapters lined up! Main people die! Yay! No more killing around the bush! I'm actually really sad about what has to happen. Okay, no big deal!**_

_**Leave who you want to win! Win! Yay! Win! 'm on tumblr ( .com), and my PM box is open here if you ever want to suggest things! I love what people have suggested and I'm going to try to get everyone in! I'll be sure to (really really really try to) spit out another chapter before the season premier! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and everything. **_

_**I'm sorry for the – TWO IN ONE DAY RATHER THAN ME RATIONING BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT'S WRONG TO HOLD THINGS FROM YOU PEOPLE WHO I ADORE SO MUCH. THANK YOU. **_


End file.
